Dance Like No One's Watching
by danielleanne
Summary: COMPLETE: Sarah's joining the dance squad. Dylan's found some new friends. Reid's acting weird. When love and friendship get so complicated that neither is worth fighting for anymore. ReidOC. Not much Covenant stuff here,but still good.
1. Tryout, Cryout

_A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, so please bear with me even if I don't seem to grasp the concept of writing a good story. No Sons yet in this chapter, but this is just an intro. So please read and review. Suggestions might be nice too because i really haven't thought of a good plot yet, just some ideas._

_ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant characters. _

Dylan Han yawned as she looked at the scrawny little girl standing before her. She looked terrified and was shaking a bit. Poor little girl. She doesn't have a chance.

"What can you do?" someone asked from the middle of the table where Dylan was seated. It was Kira Snider. She looked like she was about to melt the poor girl with her heated staring.

"Uh.. I can split." The girl stuttered. She was shuffling her feet, unable to look any of them in the eye.

"Honey, every girl in Spenser can split," piped in Brittany Irons. "Just ask their boyfriends." Everyone at the table sniggered at her snide comment except Dylan and Kira. Finally Kira held a hand up to silence the room.

"I suggest you do something else besides splitting," said Kira coolly. "Either you have a routine or not. This is not a college interview. Either dance or get the hell out of here." Kira was always a bitch. Always have been, always will be.

The terrified young girl quickly ran to Dylan with her CD. Dylan popped it in the boom box and the Abba's dancing queen came on. The girl started popping her hips in every direction while waving her hands in the air. She looked like a lunatic. After a couple of repetitive steps, she ended the routine with a, wouldn't' you know it? Split.

As she did so, they heard a distinct crack. Everyone broke out laughing except Dylan. Kira was in on the laughter too, cackling like a witch. The girl didn't look like she was in any pain but Dylan noticed she couldn't get up. She ran over to the girl and pulled her off the floor. She was crying hysterically, obviously from the embarrassment and shame. The others were still laughing as Dylan walked the girl over to the bleachers.

"Is that a no?" asked the girl quietly. Dylan shook her head. No matter how sorry Dylan felt for the girl, she just wasn't Dreamer material. This was the Spenser dance squad. They performed for the school and competed with others. They couldn't afford to accept just anybody. Vanessa Fox, the former captain, recently graduated and left Kira Snider in charge. Now, all they needed to do was find new dancers to replace the Dreamers that graduated.

The girl ran out of the gym crying as the laughter died down. "What the hell do they think this is? Special needs try-outs?" said Kira snidely as she shuffled the application forms in her hand.

"Next!" yelled Brittany. Dylan returned to her seat just as a short girl with long blonde hair came in wearing a track suit.

"Well, look what we got here?" snorted Kira. "Didn't think you were still around, public?" A series of sniggers and jeers erupted from the table.

"I'm here for the try-outs" stated the girl calmly. Dylan recognized her as Caleb Danvers' girlfriend. They said she was from Boston Public. No wonder Kira was being bitchier than usual. Caleb was her ex but she cheated on him with Aaron Abbott. How Kira chose Aaron over Caleb, she'd never understand. Still she didn't appreciate anyone else chowing down on her left-overs.

"Do you have a CD?" asked Dylan before Kira could make any more comments. The girl nodded and handed her the CD.

"Wait!" objected Kira. "Who said she could try out? I'm the captain here! I decide!"

"Your job is to make sure our roster's filled," snapped Dylan. "Or would you rather I take it up with our adviser that you refused an audition due to your petty conflicts of interest?" Kira snapped her mouth shut. Their adviser Ms. Jenkins would have sided with Dylan. She and Kira didn't get along as well but Ms. Jenkins gave them an ultimatum that if they let their issues affect the squad, they'd be kicked off.

"Well, we'll see about that," declared Kira. "It's a group decision and I'm sure everyone else will side with me on this one." Almost everyone nodded in agreement.

"Let her dance first, Kira." Dylan demanded. "Then will see." The music started and the girl started dancing. She stepped and kicked and slid while added some distinctive new steps that were surprisingly good. Everyone else looked like they were going to give this girl a chance. Only Kira looked displeased at what they were seeing.

"Thank you…" Dylan couldn't remember her name. Ciara, was it?

"Sarah, Sarah Wenham." The girl answered through gasps.

"We'll call you" said Dylan. Sarah nodded and promptly stepped out the room.

"So I guess that's a yes?" Dylan asked the squad. Everyone reluctantly nodded. Kira fumed as she stomped out of the gym.


	2. Drinks and Winks

_ A/N: I have this problem that i like to make long conversations. Are my conversations too long? please tell me how to fix them. This chapter focuses more on introduction somehow. But at least I got to write about the boys!_

"Do you think I got in?" wondered Sarah. She was at Nicky's with Kate Tunney, her roommate. They were supposed to have dinner with Caleb and Pogue but the guys were late.

"I'm sure you're good enough to join but do you actually want to spend your afternoons with those stuck-up bitches?" Kate wasn't too fond Kira and her friends. They made her life hell the first year that she and Pogue Parry started dating.

"I know but I'm just dancing with them, not painting my toenails with them." Sarah countered. "Besides, I love dancing too much to let those girls get to me. I've had enough trouble with them with me being with Caleb and all."

"Fine," sighed Kate. "Just tell me if any of them touch you. I'll go Bloods and Crips on their asses." Sarah laughed at her friend's guts. Kate had learned a long time ago how to defend herself from her rivals.

"One of them was actually nice? I think," said Sarah. "Do you know the small brunette that Kira always hangs with?"

"Girl, Kira's got an army of blondes, brunettes and redheads. I have no idea who you're talking about, so be specific" said Kate.

"Oh, well, anyway, she sort of defended me when Kira wouldn't let me try out." Sarah didn't know her name but she could never forget that girl. She actually saved her ass at try-outs.

"I know almost every one of Kira's friends," explained Kate. "They used to be my friends too, you know. And I know that not one of them likes you. No offense."

"None taken," chuckled Sarah. "I don't know really. Maybe it was just an act of charity for her." Kate just shrugged. Just then Caleb and Pogue came in and waved over to the girls. They swam through the crowd at Nicky's to get to them.

"Hey babe," greeted Pogue as he sat down beside Kate.

"Hey, Sarah," greeted Caleb as he grabbed another chair to sit in.

"Where've you guys been?" asked Sarah as she sipped her coke.

"Brother stuff," answered Caleb. "Reid was using again so I had to knock some sense into him." Sarah and Kate just nodded. They were both aware of the Son's powers. They too were now part of the Covenant of Silence after what happened to them with Chase Collins last year. Reid was the most prone to addiction amongst all of them but still hadn't learned.

"So where are they now?" asked Kate.

"Outside," answered Pogue. "Reid's just cooling off. You know how he is." Kate just nodded in agreement.

"So how were the try-outs?" Caleb asked Sarah. He knew how excited Sarah was about it. She always liked dancing and was usually the one who struck up the jukebox at Nicky's.

"I think I did just fine. Good enough to get in but I doubt Kira would allow it." Sarah answered frustrated.

"It's okay, at least you know you did your best." Caleb reassured her. He was such a supportive boyfriend, not to mention handsome, athletic and rich. Sarah couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him. Just then Dylan came in with a curvy blonde and a perky redhead. Sarah saw them at try-outs too.

"Hey Kate. That's her!" Sarah pointed over to Dylan. "She's the one who made Kira let me try out." Kate looked over to where she was pointing. Her look of curiosity quickly turned into dislike.

"That's Dylan Han, Sarah," explained Kate. "She's like the co-queen bee. She's just as bad as Kira." Sarah didn't want to believe Kate but as she observed Dylan, she was perfectly at home with those friends she had. Birds of the same feather do flock together. She also had a mean demeanor, the way she looks down at everybody and stares daggers at them.

"You sure it's not because Pogue dated her first?" joked Caleb. Sarah didn't know that. Maybe Kate really was over-exaggerating. Kate shot Caleb a look and he shrunk down beside Sarah. Pogue just scratched his head not wanting to comment on the subject.

"Pogue's with me now," Kate shot back, "So I don't have any problem with her whatsoever. I just call'em as I see'em." Sarah sighed and looked at Dylan. They were ordering dinner from the waitress. Her two friends were laughing at the waitress. She quickly took their order and ran over to the bar. Dylan just sat still, taking in the scenes. She caught Sarah staring at her which made her raise her eyebrow. Sarah quickly looked away not wanting to make another enemy.

Dylan saw Sarah look away. Why was she staring at her? She didn't mind because she was used to it. Lots of people stared at her. Not because she was pretty, but because she had a certain air about her that made her domineering. She assumed it was because she was a year older than everyone else, but nobody knew that. If they did, they would never let her live it down. Being retained in school was equivalent to being retarded, but she had her reasons.

She was actually curious about Sarah as well. She was a good dancer so that meant that they had something in common. She was nice, which meant they had enough differences to make them hate each other, but Dylan didn't. She wasn't really like Kira and the others. She didn't think making other people's lives hell was a healthy hobby. She only hung out with them because they were the only ones who could tolerate Dylan's mood swings and temperamental behavior, which made them perfect for each other.

"Look who just came in." announced Brittany. They looked over at the door and saw Reid and Tyler come in. "Cute-ass and bad-ass. This night's getting so much better!" She stood up and hopped off towards the boys. Dylan was left with Rowena Mason, a perky little redhead that was more loyal to Dylan than Kira but still just as bad.

"The way she keeps up, she'll be pregnant by the end of the month" observed Rowena. Dylan just nodded and sipped on her juice. She couldn't help it if her friends were sluts. She had her fair share of boys once in a while but she preferred dating college guys. She wasn't a fan of commitment either so her system basically works. No heartbreaks, no strings attached. It was perfect.

"What about you, Dee?" asked Rowena. "Anyone mess up your sheets lately?" Dylan laughed at the thought. She hadn't gotten laid since summer. School just started and she wasn't too keen on making minor-aged booty calls. She'd have to wait till she could go to Boston. All the owners of the numbers in her little black book were there.

"No, Row" answered Dylan. "Too busy right now, with school and the squad. Heck I can't even find time to fuck myself." Rowena laughed at Dylan's bluntness. Only she could pull off those jokes without being called a slut.

"Looks like Brittany thinks otherwise," said Rowena as they glanced over at Brittany who was almost straddling Reid Garwin at the pool table. He wasn't complaining about it because his smirk said all he needed to say. He looked over to where Dylan sat and caught her looking at him. He winked at her which made Dylan blush and look away. Was he serious? Who winks to get a girl's attention? That is so 1990's. She looked back to see that Brittany was leading Reid away towards the parking lot without even a look back.


	3. 4 Things I Hate About You

A/N: Ooh… The dreaded first encounter. Not too exciting, but it'll have to do.

The next day Sarah received a text from an unknown number. It said 'Practice. Gym. 4:15.Today. Don't be late.' That was all. Sarah knew what it meant. She got in! She jumped up and down her bed screaming her little lungs out. It wasn't that big of a deal but it was one big considering she didn't have the slightest chance of getting in yesterday. She wanted to say thank you to the sender but felt it was best not to because it might be someone who hates her.

"I'll kill you, sexual offender!" Kate ran out of the bathroom with toothpaste in her mouth holding a plunger, getting ready to pound someone with it. "Sarah? What the hell? I thought someone was hurting you!" Sarah laughed at her friend. She looked really ridiculous but very angry.

"I'm sorry, Kate," apologized Sarah as she got her bearings. "I just got a message I got in Dreamers!" Kate rolled her eyes while smiling and went into the bathroom to rinse her mouth. She came back out and wiped her face with a towel.

"Congratulations, girl!" Kate hugged Sarah. "Show those Spenser bitches what you're made of!" Sarah laughed at the thought. She can't exactly overthrow the popular kids with her dance moves.

Dylan made her way to the gym after she went to her dorms to change. She was wearing a blue track suit since it was practically the official practice uniform of the Dreamers. She arrived to see Sarah running laps while Kira was observing her from the sidelines. Everyone else was stretching and warming up.

"What the hell?" Dylan asked Kira skeptically. "Since when do we do laps?" Kira raised an eyebrow at her and went back to watching Sarah.

"Since little miss thrift store here decided to come in late" replied Kira annoyingly. Dylan saw that Sarah wasn't wearing a track suit. The poor girl probably couldn't afford one. She was wearing a loose shirt with faded jogging pants.

"You want me to fucking run as well?" Dylan asked incredulously. "Practice always starts at 4:15! Why didn't anyone text me?" Kira shrugged her off.

"Of course not," answered Kira. "You're not new. I forgot to tell you I changed it since classes ended early." Dylan fumed at this. Kira didn't inform her on purpose because she knew that Dylan would tell Sarah.

"Just cut the crap and let's start!" snapped Dylan. Kira just huffed and went over to the girls to get them together.

"Public, you can stop now!" Brittany called to Sarah. This girl had guts. She's actually putting up with the squad's bullshit. Dylan didn't know how long she would last. Sarah ran over to them panting hard.

"I didn't know they changed the time." Dylan told Sarah quietly. Sarah nodded showing that she understood that it was Dylan who sent her the message.

"Okay people, I have some news!" announced Kira. "Because of my undeniable charm and female wiles, I actually persuaded Provost Higgins to let us perform for the Fall Fest." Everyone whispered and nodded in excitement. The fall fest was the next biggest thing to prom. It was also an excuse to have a legal party inside the school.

"I expect you all to do your best and avoid embarrassing me with your incompetence!" Kira said this while looking at Sarah. "Now, I have some new steps I'd like you all to see but Dylan, Brit and Kimmy will stay behind later so we can come up with new steps."

Before they could start they were disrupted by the door of the gym opening. They saw Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler come in and sit at the bleachers. Sarah waved at them smiling. Dylan broke off from the group to go over to them.

"This is a private practice," Dylan told them. "No spectators."

"Rowr! Don't get your panties in a twist!" said Reid defensively. "Or are you not wearing any?" Tyler and Pogue laughed beside him while Caleb just rolled his eyes. Dylan was about to say something when Kira came up to them.

"Is there a problem here, boys?" asked Kira as she stood beside Dylan.

"No, we were just leaving," replied Caleb. "Sorry to bother you girls."

"Why?" asked Kira sweetly. "Don't you wanna watch lil' ol' me dance?" Caleb just scratched his head while the others sniggered beside him.

"No one's supposed to see what we're gonna perform Kira." Dylan interjected. "Besides, they're not here to see you." Dylan pointed a finger at Sarah who was standing still not wanting to aggravate the others any further. Kira scoffed and went back to the others.

"That's a no, gentlemen," said Dylan as she smiled her most plastic smile. "You'll have to wait till we perform next week." The boys all groaned as they stood up to leave. Dylan looked back to see if they left and saw Reid still standing there with a smug look on his face.

"That includes you, blondie," indicated Dylan.

"Have I dated you?" Reid asked suddenly. Dylan was caught off guard at the question.

"I don't think so, smirky!" replied Dylan. She turned to go back to practice but Reid held her arm. She tingled at his touch. Wow, sexual tension much?

"Well, you should." Reid said matter-of-factly. Dylan shrugged off his hand.

"This is not the right time for you to come on to me, nor will there ever be such a time in the future!" Dylan couldn't stand the guy. He was everything that she hated in a guy. Cocky, obnoxious, self-centered and a pervert. He was the kind who used girls, then dumps them right after. Dylan didn't need that kind of drama even though he was ridiculously hot in a bad-ass-fuck-you-till-your-eyes-pop-out kind of way.

"I saw you checking me out last night" Reid stated. Dylan was shocked at what he said. She wasn't checking him out… the whole time.

"I was not!" exclaimed Dylan. She couldn't think of a better come-back. Reid just shook his head smiling. Dylan shrugged off his hand as she noticed that he still hadn't let go. She quickly walked over to the girls to avoid his stare that was burning a hole in her back. She looked back to see him wave at her then leave.

"Stay away from him, Dylan," said Brittany angrily. "I got dibs on him first!"

"I'll shove him down your throat for you!" hissed Dylan. She did not need the drama, oh no, she did not need it. Brittany walked away from her scowling. They practiced the new dance steps quickly since there wasn't enough for them to go on. Everyone left except for those mentioned earlier. The air was much more intense now that she was left with Kira and a very angry Brittany.


	4. Progress

_A/N: Two reviews! Okay so it's not much but hey, better than nothing right? Keep'em coming you guys! Thanks to those who put me on their alerts! _

That night, Sarah went over to Caleb's house with Kate because he wanted to cook them dinner to celebrate Sarah joining the dance squad. They arrived to see Pogue and Reid eating chips while watching the X-Games.

"You guys are such boys," complained Kate. "How about watching The O.C or One Tree Hill?" Sarah set went to put their clothes in the closet and sat down with the boys.

"Chick soaps are for chicks," retorted Reid. Kate just rolled her eyes and sat down next to Pogue. Sarah didn't feel like watching TV so she stood up to go to the kitchen where Caleb and Tyler were cooking.

"Sit down Sarah," called Pogue. "They don't want you girls going in there." Sarah pouted and plopped down on the lazy-boy.

"Why?" asked Sarah. "I'm gonna get to eat what they're cooking anyway."

"You girls interfere with cooking and almost everything we guys do," explained Reid. "Observe, exhibit A." He pointed out Kate who changed the channel to the CW to watch Gossip Girl. Pogue was grumbling beside her with his arms crossed.

"Fine," Sarah finally conceded. "What's up with you and Dylan by the way? Did you know Brittany Irons almost bit her head off because of you?" Reid just shrugged.

"I noticed she took a sudden interest in me," Reid explained. "Brittany was last week's news. She just can't let it go." Reid snickered at the thought.

"How can you say Dylan's interested?" asked Sarah skeptically. "She looked like she couldn't wait for you to get swallowed up by the ground."

"You gotta learn to read the signs, cupcake," said Reid smugly. "Plus she's hot as hell and everyone knows how I love a feisty woman."

"Why don't you stop messing around with girls, Reid?" suggested Sarah. "Find a relationship or something."

"How do you know I'm not looking for a relationship with Dylan?" Reid asked innocently.

"Because you're Reid," everyone answered in unison.

"My point exactly," he retorted. Sarah held up her hands in surrender. No one was going to get through to Reid Garwin.

"Dinner's served." Tyler announced from the doorway. They all proceeded to the kitchen and nobody mentioned the subject again.

-

The next day, Dylan sat alone during lunch. She and Brittany weren't talking. The whole time they were coming up with routines Brittany kept telling them all about Reid and her "relationship" while casually threatening Dylan every five minutes. Even Kira was annoyed even though she secretly loved the fact that Dylan was being scorned by Brittany. Dylan didn't want to patronize Brittany, so she kept quiet the whole time.

"Hey, Dee." A bubbly voice said from behind Dylan. She turned to see Sarah smiling down at her. "Can I sit here?" Dylan nodded unable to comprehend the reason why she wanted to have lunch with her. Wasn't this girl aware that Dylan was friends with her biggest enemy and oppressor? Sarah slid in the seat across Dylan.

"So, Dee," started Sarah but Dylan interrupted her.

"Only my friends call me Dee" snapped Dylan. She didn't mean to be so mean. It kind of came naturally to her. Besides, she wasn't up for being chummy with the public school girl. She did not want anymore enemies.

"I'm sorry. Dylan, then," said Sarah more quietly. "I was just thinking about our dance and everything. I'd like to contribute some ideas, if it's okay with you?" Dylan raised her eyebrows. This conversation was going nowhere fast. No way was Sarah ever gonna be allowed to help. Dylan was impressed with her original dance steps, but that didn't mean that the other girls would let Sarah use them.

"That's a loss cause, darling," Dylan answered bluntly. "Are you even aware that you joined a squad that hates you to the very core of your being? There's no way they'd let you in on making the steps." Sarah pursed her lips in agreement but Dylan was thinking that that won't stop this perky little blonde.

"That's exactly why I went to you," explained Sarah.

"Now I'm just thinking that you really are blonde," retorted Dylan sarcastically. "Why would you think that I would help you?" Sarah was looking pretty impatient now, but she looked very determined.

"Because I feel like you're better than they are, as a person and as a dancer." Sarah said gently. Dylan couldn't believe what she was hearing. She just insulted Sarah's intelligence, but the girl was still giving her the benefit of the doubt.

"You're a strange one, public," said Dylan. She quickly realized what she just said. "I, I'm sorry. I meant Sarah. I just got used to calling you that with them and all." Dylan pointed over to Kira's table where all their friends were, looking at them like they were aliens or something.

"It's okay," replied Sarah truthfully. "I'm not ashamed where I come from and I know you didn't mean it. See? That's progress. You don't enjoy taunting me."

"Progress on what?" asked Dylan. Sarah really was weird.

"Our friendship." Sarah smiled and turned to leave. Dylan sat with her mouth gaping open. Sarah doubled back to say something to her.

"Just think about it, and call me, okay?" Sarah smiled again and went over to the table where Caleb and Pogue were sitting. Dylan was at a loss for words. Friendship? She had her own friends. She didn't need Sarah, let alone the animosity that will be thrown at her just for having a conversation with her. The more she thought about it though, were her friends really her friends or was she just so comfortable with them that she never thought twice about how they treated each other? They were always bickering or talking behind each other's backs and stealing each other's boyfriends and whatnot. Maybe public isn't so bad after all, thought Dylan.


	5. Leave me alone?

Dylan walked towards her locker and found Brittany waiting for her with a solemn expression. Dylan opened her locker casually as if she didn't see her there. Brittany sighed quietly before taking Dylan's hand.

"I'm sorry, Dee" Brittany said quietly. "Reid's a jerk. I'm sorry I doubted our friendship." Dylan knew why Brittany was making up with her. They saw Sarah and her talking and they don't want her to get too friendly with the public school girl.

"Cut the bullshit, Brit," said Dylan bluntly as she took her books out of her locker. "None of us know how to fucking apologize. Don't worry, I'm not too keen on having Sarah as my BFF." With that, Brittany breathed a sigh of relief.

"God, Dee," exclaimed Brittany. "I take back what I said. I'm not sorry, but I still think Reid's a jerk. Can you believe he actually chose Rowena over you? You should kick her ass or something." And just like that, their fight seemed to have never happened in the first place.

"I don't care, Brit." Dylan answered exasperatedly. "We're not even dating and I have no intention on doing so." Brittany just shrugged. Dylan didn't care much for gossip. How Rowena and Reid hooked up in the first place, she did not want to know.

"Whatever, he's not your type anyway. You're obsessed with college guys, anyway." Dylan wasn't obsessed. Sure there were times when she thought she was in love, but heck that all went down the toilet.

"I was never interested in the first place. Now can we drop it?" complained Dylan. They walked together to their next class. Dylan had Physics with Reid. He never really paid attention to her on the first day but she had a feeling, today was going to be different.

"I'm sitting with Kimmy" said Brittany as they entered the classroom. "We have to talk about our costumes. Yours truly will be designing them." With a wink and a nod, Brittany ran up to the empty seat beside Kimmy. Dylan found a seat near the back. She was the only one in the row and that meant for an open invitation to whoever had no seats.

Just then, Reid and Tyler came in. Reid waved and nodded to those who greeted him. They saw the empty seats next to Dylan and climbed up the steps towards her.

"Well, would you look at that?" observed Reid smugly. "You saved me a seat, how sweet?" Dylan just rolled her eyes and opened her book to study in case there was a pop quiz.

"So, Dylan," started Reid. "How come I don't see you with anybody here at school?" The guy couldn't take a hint.

"That's because this school is overpopulated with guys like you," Dylan shot back. Tyler was chuckling beside Reid which made him glare at him.

"You know, the playing hard-to-get really gets old sometimes." Reid said matter-of-factly. "It's not even attractive anymore." Dylan opened her mouth to say something but Reid cut her off.

"No snappy comebacks, if you really hate me that much then fine. I'll leave you alone." Reid slumped back in his seat as the teacher came in. That was easy? Dylan thought. He didn't talk to Dylan anymore after that. He didn't even glance at her as they stood up to leave when class ended. It kind of irked Dylan to know that this guy was already giving up. She thought she was worth a little more time than what Reid was expecting. What is she thinking? She doesn't even like him! She shrugged off her thoughts as she went to change for practice.

-

Sarah stretched and did her warm-ups with the other girls. Nobody was still stalking to her. All she had to do was follow the rules, do what they said and keep her mouth shut.

"Hey," Sarah looked up to see Dylan walking over to her. "Meet me at Nicky's later and we'll talk." With that Dylan turned to go over to Kira so they could start teaching the steps. Sarah saw that the steps were mostly repetitive and used basic dance steps. It was so boring.

"You're doing it wrong, public!" yelled Kira. "Figures, you dance like a stick!" Sarah was doing everything perfectly. It was obvious Kira was juts looking for a way to make her life miserable. Dylan nodded in her direction reassuring her that it was okay. Sarah knew why Dylan wanted to talk. She was finally caving in. Sarah just had to survive the remaining two hours of practice.

-

Sarah arrived at Nicky's with Caleb. She scanned the crowd to look for Dylan but she was nowhere to be seen. She sat down with Caleb and stared at the door hoping that Dylan didn't bail on her.

"Hey Caleb!" called Reid from the foosball tables. "Let's play!" Caleb shook his head pointing at Sarah.

"Go ahead, Cay," said Sarah. "I'm okay here. I'll just wait for Dylan." Caleb nodded and went over to the guys. Just then Dylan came through the door and scanned the crowd. She saw Sarah and went over to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm late" said Dylan. "I had to get gas." Sarah nodded and motioned for her to sit down. Dylan looked over to the foosball tables and saw Reid and the guys. He saw her looking at him but he made no gesture to seduce, irritate or even acknowledge her. That was weird and a little bit cruel. Dylan shrugged off the thought. She didn't care.

"Okay, so here goes," started Dylan. "I am an awesome dancer. I can do things that even Janet Jackson can't do. I can move my body in ways that a contortionist can't and I can move to the music even if I'm deaf. But the shitty part about my life is that I'm as creative as a rock and apparently so are the others. That's why I'm agreeing to this." Sarah nodded and smiled.

"Well, I have a few ideas that I think you might find interesting." Sarah explained. They ordered some food and talked about putting in innovative dance moves and find inspiration from the streets.

"You're kidding right?" Dylan said incredulously as she popped some chips in her mouth. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. Have you seen the way we dance?

"Yeah, and it sucked," said Sarah frankly. "You should see the way we danced back at my old school. Some scouts from Julliard even came to the Senior recital."

"Julliard?" asked Dylan in disbelief. "You mean to say they like your style of dancing?" The girl knew the right things to say to convince Dylan. Impressive. Dylan hoped to God it was true.

"Yes, and if you let me, I'll show you. Maybe that'd change your mind. My try-out was a just a taste of it." Sarah said confidently. Dylan nodded and agreed.

"Wait, I know you really want to teach me your steps," started Dylan. "But I doubt that no matter how good they are, Kira won't even allow so much as a pivot to be added in the routine. She won't stand for you messing with the choreography."

"I expected that," admitted Sarah. "That's why I'm going to teach them to you and you teach it to them without saying where you learned them."

"I can't take credit for your work," said Dylan. "That would be unfair." Sarah patted Dylan's arm.

"As long as I get to dance my steps, I'm okay with it," Sarah reassured her. Dylan had too much pride to do what Sarah asked, but after half an hour of pleading and begging she finally caved. They agreed to meet for an hour every day after practice so they could work on the steps.

"So now that's done," said Sarah. "Let's have a little girl talk. What is up with you and Reid?" Dylan was surprised that Sarah would ask something so personal. Maybe she really thought that they were friends now. Dylan couldn't complain. The whole time they were together, Sarah didn't insult her, argue, or even look at her in a bad way. It was quite refreshing to have a peaceful conversation with someone else.

"Nothing," answered Dylan quickly. "He just tried to flirt with me and that was it. He's actually leaving me alone now." Sarah looked confused.

"And you're okay with that?" asked Sarah. Dylan nodded as she sipped her coke. "Are you sure? Because the whole time we were talking you kept stealing glances over at him." Although Dylan wanted to laugh at Sarah, she found that she couldn't. Was she really looking that often at Reid? Sure she glanced around the room now and again but she couldn't help it if Reid always caught her attention even though he couldn't care less whether or not she was even there.

"No, I wasn't." scoffed Dylan. "Why would I? I don't even like him."

"Actually, he told me you did. He said I had to read the signs to see." Sarah explained while chuckling. She really didn't believe Reid but now that she witnessed it herself, she was starting to. "I just think it's strange how he seemed to have changed his mind about you. I was sure he was attracted to you." Dylan blushed at this not knowing how to reply.

"Well, I really don't give a rat's ass," retorted Dylan. "He must have moved on already because I was always rejecting him." Sarah nodded to show she understood although she could see that Dylan wasn't really telling the truth.

"Hey, still discussing your secret plans?" asked Caleb as he sat down beside Sarah. "Hi I'm Caleb. I know you but we were never really introduced." He held out his hand to shake Dylan's.

"Yeah, we have Physics and Biology together, right?" asked Dylan. Caleb was nice. He went out of his way to strike up a conversation with Dylan. Nobody does that.

"We also have Math, but you wouldn't have seen me coz I sit at the back." Dylan nodded and the conversation just went from there. Sarah and Dylan explained dancing to Caleb while he told Dylan about swim team.

"It's getting late, we should head back now" suggested Caleb. "How about you Dylan?"

"I've got my car," answered Dylan. "Sarah don't you live at the dorms? I know Caleb lives outside school so do you want to ride back with me?" Sarah nodded and said goodnight to Caleb before they left. They drove back to school in comfortable silence and said their goodbyes before heading to their rooms.

Dylan had a great night. She liked spending time with Sarah. She was funny and nice. It was also refreshing to talk with Caleb. It's like she has never had a decent conversation with a guy, ever. She was looking forward to spending more time with Sarah. It felt nice to have a real friend.


	6. Movie Night

_A/N: I'm loving the reviews! Thanks everyone! I'm still thinking of a good climax, though. Love the suggestions by the way!_

"You're up to something" announced Sarah.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" asked Reid innocently. They were at the cafeteria having lunch with the others. Sarah couldn't quite grasp the fact that Reid was ignoring a girl that he was interested in. Usually Reid was filled with skanky innuendos and perverted come-ons when he wanted a girl.

"You're ignoring Dylan, why is that?" demanded Sarah. Reid just grinned while shaking his head.

"She's too much work. I'd rather go for the easy types." He answered nonchalantly.

"That's a little weird, Reid." Tyler interjected. "No girl is too hard for you. I know that. Do you know how many virgins you've corrupted in this school?"

"Three actually, but that's beside the point," replied Reid. "Let's just say, I'm trying something new here." Sarah just shrugged. Whatever Reid was up to, it definitely involved Dylan. She just hoped the girl wouldn't let herself fall like all the others.

-

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Dylan. Sarah had just finished showing her the new dance steps that she wanted to suggest. They were at the park where no one could see what they were doing. "But I think there was too much street in it."

"I agree, that's why I want you and me to combine both our styles," said Sarah as she plopped down on the blanket next to Dylan.

"What do you mean? All I know is classical ballet." Dylan replied.

"Exactly, it would look so cool to merge both genres right?" Sarah suggested excitedly.

"I guess you're right," answered Dylan. "Let me show you what I think we should add." Dylan stood up and went in front of Sarah. Sarah started the CD player and Dylan copied the steps Sarah did and added some of her own steps.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Sarah as she clapped her hands. "Let's clean it up a bit so we can rehearse it." The afternoon went by quickly and it started to get dark. They drove back to school talking about more ideas for the routine.

"What are you doing tonight?" asked Sarah as they got out of Dylan's car.

"Nothing, I think I'll just hang at my room." Answered Dylan.

"Why don't you come with me and Kate to Caleb's." suggested Sarah. "It's movie night and it'll give us a chance to talk more." Dylan pursed her lips as she contemplated going.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Dylan said meekly. She wasn't used to doing normal stuff like that with people. She usually stayed at her dorm or went to Nicky's with her friends.

"It's better than moping around in your dorm all night long." Sarah countered. Dylan finally agreed and promised to meet her back at the parking lot after she changed.

-

Dylan arrived back at the parking to see that Sarah and Kate were waiting for her. Kate didn't look too pleased at the idea that Dylan was coming with them. She guessed that she wasn't too pleased that Dylan dated Pogue a while back. Who could blame the girl? She was Pogue's first love and she did take his virginity after all. But that was such a long time ago. She and Pogue didn't even talk anymore. They just acknowledged each other in the halls or at Nicky's.

"Hey Dylan!" called Sarah. Dylan walked over to them and greeted Kate with a nod. They had been friends in sophomore year but ever since she and Pogue started dating they never talked again.

"We're gonna take my car, if that's okay with you?" said Sarah. "You can bring yours or do you want to ride with us?"

"I'll bring mine," answered Dylan. "I'll just follow behind." They all got in their cars and drove over to Caleb's house. Dylan saw that Tyler's hummer was parked in the driveway along with Pogue's motorcycle. So the gang's all here? Dylan thought.

Dylan had never been to Caleb's house because he never held any parties there. She had been to Reid's and Pogue's, but only as a party guest, not on an actual visit to the owners. Sarah rang the doorbell and they waited for an answer. It was taking too long so Sarah rang again.

"Hold your horses," said an irritated voice from behind the door. Dylan was surprised to see that it was Reid who opened the door. He looked at the girls then realized Dylan was with them. He looked shocked for a second but quickly went back to his obnoxious state grinning at them. He didn't say anything and left them at the door.

"Hey, where's Caleb?" asked Sarah. Reid pointed a finger at the kitchen without looking back.

"I'll just go and check on him," Sarah told Dylan. "Kate'll show you to the living room." Dylan promptly nodded and followed Kate. They saw that Reid, Pogue and Tyler were all lounging on the couch.

"Hey baby!" greeted Pogue as he kissed Kate lightly on the lips. "Hey, Dee! You're here!" Dylan smiled at him thinking that he still called her Dee after all this time.

"Yeah, Sarah sort of invited me." Dylan answered. Tyler stood up and went over to her. Reid was slumped down on his seat, not even looking up at her.

"I'm Tyler. Nice to meet you Dee." Tyler held out his hand to shake. "We have a few classes together." Dylan nodded as she took his hand.

"It's actually Dylan." She explained. "So you guys always do this movie night thing?"

"Yeah, sort of a mid-week stress reliever." Tyler answered while scratching his head. "Why don't you take a seat? Caleb's making popcorn. I'm gonna get some drinks." Dylan nodded and sat down on the armchair across Reid. He was staring at the TV even though it was only showing commercials. Kate was holding Pogue's arm showing that she was marking her territory. Paranoid much? The silence was unnerving so Pogue decided to break the ice.

"So, I heard you and Sarah are working on a dance?" Pogue asked Dylan.

"Um, yeah," answered Dylan. "Sarah's really good and I like her ideas." Pogue smiled and nodded not knowing what else to say. Dylan couldn't believe how much her presence was making everyone uncomfortable. This was going to be a long night.


	7. Funny Games

"So, what movie are we watching?" asked Dylan. Everyone was so quiet. Kate obviously had no intention of talking to her. Pogue looked uncomfortable, mainly for the fat that he and Dylan hadn't spoken in two years now. It was even surprising that Reid still didn't acknowledge her presence.

"Funny Games U.S" answered Pogue. Dylan's eyes widened in awe.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Dylan. "That's not even in theaters yet? How'd you manage to get that?"

"It's Reid's," answered Pogue. "He always brings a new movie every time. It's like we don't even have to go to the movies anymore." Reid just shrugged while his eyes were still glued to the screen. Dylan couldn't even understand why Reid was acting this way. Was he really that mad at her for rejecting him?

"Reid," said Dylan. "Where'd you get the movies?" Dylan didn't know why she spoke to him but she was beginning to get annoyed at his indifference.

"Cousin works at a screening house." Reid answered curtly. He didn't even look at her when he said that. Dylan nodded even though Reid couldn't see. Just then Caleb, Tyler and Sarah walked in bringing drinks and three big bowls of popcorn.

"You guys getting along great?" asked Sarah. Everyone just nodded quietly. Tyler sat on the chair next to Dylan and smiled at her while Caleb and Sarah sat on the floor. Reid glared at Tyler but nobody saw him. The movie was scary, but fun to watch. Everyone was quiet except for the occasional gasps and whimpers from the girls. They finished the movie but it was still early.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" asked Caleb.

"Let's play guitar hero," suggested Tyler. "Let's see if Dylan here knows how to rock out on a plastic guitar." Reid shot Tyler another look. This time Tyler saw it. He gave Reid a look that said 'What's the problem?' Reid just shrugged and walked out of the room.

"What's his damage?" asked Tyler. Nobody knew why but knew well enough to leave Reid alone when he's in a bad mood. Dylan saw something was wrong with him so she excused herself from the group. She went outside and saw Reid smoking a cigarette.

"Hey there," said Dylan. Reid jumped at the sound of her voice.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Reid ominously.

"Nothing. I just needed to get some air." Dylan lied. Why was she here? Did she really hope to gain something from this besides being told off?

"The air here happens to be polluted." Reid stated dryly.

"I'd be a hypocrite if I agreed with you." Dylan replied coolly. "Marlboro Green lights, what's your lung poison?" She took out a stick from her purse and lit it with her personalized lighter. Reid looked up at her and grinned.

"Same here." Reid answered as he smirked. So they do have something in common? They stood quietly, breathing in each other's toxic breaths.

"Why are you avoiding me?" asked Dylan bluntly. She didn't even understand why she asked that. She must have sounded pathetic.

"Your attitude towards me leaves me no choice but to do so." Reid answered casually. Dylan had no idea what to say after that. It was true, but why is she here now questioning what she wanted in the first place?

"I guess you're right." Replied Dylan. What else was there to say? Stop ignoring me Reid because every time you do my heart breaks? What? She did not just think that. Did she?

"Now may I ask," started Reid. "Why do you care if I do?" Dylan was at a loss for words. Right now she didn't even know if she wanted him to avoid her.

"Hmm.. Is it because you've changed your mind about me?" Reid asked smugly. There was the Reid Garwin she used to know.

"Unlikely." answered Dylan quickly. Reid just shook his head put out his cigarette and went inside. Dylan stood there dumbfounded at her new realizations. She liked Reid Garwin. How the hell did this happen?

-

Sarah saw Reid walk in the front door and Dylan followed shortly after. Reid looked depressed while Dylan looked a bit unnerved. What the hell did Reid do now? Dylan walked over to her.

"I think I'm gonna go," Dylan said quietly.

"Why? What did Reid do to you?" Sarah demanded. This time Reid has gone too far. It's one thing to mess with girls that Sarah didn't know but it was another for him to screw up her friend.

"Oh, no. It's not him." Dylan assured her. "It's just me. I'm feeling a bit under the weather." Sarah didn't believe her for a second but thought that if Dylan didn't want to talk about it then she'll let her be.

"Okay, I'll see you at practice tomorrow then," said Sarah. She felt bad for Dylan for whatever it was that Reid did to her.

"Uhm, could you tell the guys I left? And please thank Caleb for me, I just need to go now." Sarah nodded and walked her to the door. Dylan drove off not knowing where to go. She didn't want to stay at the dorms or even go anywhere in public. She just wanted to drive and dwell in her thoughts. She had to figure out what she wanted.

-

"What did you do, Reid?" Sarah asked angrily. "She left right after I saw you two walk in! Is it not possible for you not to hurt any girl within five feet of you?" The others were looking down at Reid as well. It was typical of Reid to do this every now and then. This time was different because Dylan had somehow become Sarah's friend.

"I didn't do anything to her!" Reid countered. "She's the one who said she didn't like me!" Sarah calmed down a little. Why would Dylan be upset if she was the one who told Reid she didn't like him?

"Well, you did something to her." said Tyler. "Otherwise she wouldn't have left so abruptly, now won't she?" He wasn't as angry as Sarah but his voice reeked of disappointment.

"She must be PMSing," retorted Reid. "Because I didn't do shit to her!" Sarah sighed in defeat. Maybe Reid was telling the truth. She had no idea what to think now. Dylan was known for being temperamental. Maybe this was just one of her mood swings.


	8. New Development

"I think I like Reid."

"What?!" exclaimed Sarah. She and Dylan we're having breakfast at the diner a few miles from school. Sarah invited her so they could talk about what happened last night. Dylan reluctantly agreed after ten minutes of begging and pleading.

"Yeah, my sentiments exactly." Dylan stirred her coffee while staring out the window.

"How did that happen?" asked Sarah. "I thought you didn't like him. You told him yourself last night, right?" Dylan sighed.

"I didn't even realize it until last night." Dylan should have known. She realized that the whole week she always caught herself staring at Reid and noticing everything he was doing.

"Let me rephrase that question. Why did that happen? Reid's the ultimate jerk." Sarah didn't expect this. Reid was totally right. How could she not see the signs? Now, she just felt guilty for mouthing off on Reid last night.

"I don't know, actually. I've racked my brain all night long thinking about it. I'm not attracted to his good looks and bad-boy persona. I'm attracted to Reid Garwin. Period."

Dylan had been driving all over Ipswich all night long trying to dissect her new-found feelings. After three hours she learned not to fight it anymore because Reid just kept popping out of her head over and over again.

"This is a new development," said Sarah. "What do you plan to do now?"

"It's obvious he despises me now. The way I kept rejecting him, I think he's had enough. Every time he tries to talk to me I keep blocking him out." Dylan hadn't thought of what she was going to do now that she knew how she felt. She had never experience this before. Usually guys were the ones who came up to her and said they liked her. Now it was going to be the other way around.

"I know you like him and all, but it's Reid. You know how he is." Sarah entreated.

"That's exactly what I was thinking, but no! My stupid fucking hormones just keep on pointing me in his direction." Dylan sighed. "I guess I just need to get him out of my system, you know?"

"You mean have sex with him then dump him? Very Reid Garwin, if you ask me. I doubt he'll let you." Dylan groaned inwardly. It wasn't as if she could walk up to Reid and ask if he wanted to be her boyfriend. She didn't even know him. Except for her observations and the hearsay of people, that's about as close she could get to him.

"I can't very well walk around school like a fourth-grade girl with a crush. That would be so frustrating!" whined Dylan. "I'll just have to get it over with as soon as possible." Sarah sighed. This was a tangled web that Dylan was weaving. Who's going to get hurt? Either one had a very big possibility.

-

Reid walked down the halls toward his history class that day. He waved at few girls giggling his way which made all three of them blush simultaneously. It was good being Reid Garwin. Money, girls, power? What more could a seventeen-year old ask for?

"Ow, watch it lady!" Reid looked up to see who he ran into. That was one hard knock on his noggin. It was Dylan Han.

"I'm sorry, I'm running late and I didn't see you!" She looked awesome in even in her school uniform. The girl could pull anything off, be it a sack of potatoes or a used garbage bag. Reid realized his mouth was gaping open and snapped it shut.

"Use your eyes, why don't you?" Reid brushed past her and made his way into the room. He looked back to see Dylan staring at him with an apologetic look. She actually looked like an angel that moment. Reid quickly turned around lest he open his mouth again.

Tyler was absent for the day because he had to do some errands for his mother. Reid had no one to sit with and he didn't feel like sitting with any of the girls that usually line up to do so. He took a seat in the middle and put his book on the chair beside him. Several girls went over to him to ask if the seat was taken, but he shook his head and pointed at the book. He would have put his bag but he didn't carry one.

A few minutes later everyone else filed in the classroom and took their seats. The teacher started to write something on the board about the American Revolution or something but he was interrupted by Dylan who burst into the room heaving, obviously form running.

She mumbled a few words of apology to the teacher and looked up at the students to find an empty seat. The only ones available were at the far back and beside Reid. Reid expected that she would just go past him but she stood beside him and quietly gestured to the seat beside him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Dylan Han, the girl who couldn't care less about his ass wanted to sit with him.

He wanted to say no but he couldn't very well embarrass the girl in front of the whole class. So he nodded and proceeded to focus on the board even if he had no idea whatsoever what the teacher was talking about. He saw that the girls he rejected earlier were glaring back at him and Dylan. He didn't purposely intend for her to acquire new enemies just by sitting beside him.

He could feel Dylan's warmth beside him and the slight scent of her perfume. It wasn't a girly scent. It was actually a male's scent. Reid shrugged and slumped back down on his seat. He was a bit annoyed at her smell. Obviously a girl like her can't keep the guys off.

"It's Clinique Happy for men," Dylan said suddenly. Reid looked at her a bit confused.

"The perfume you were sniffing. I wear men's perfume. It smells better than women's." Reid nodded to say that he understood. Dylan smiled sweetly at him and went back to writing her notes. Reid couldn't focus on the subject even if he never did, but having Dylan sit beside him just made him antsy. The last time they sat together Reid was a little more confident because Tyler was with him.

"Okay everyone, we're going to have a group project this week! You'll be paired with your seatmate and you will research the topics I will assign to you and give a full oral report by the end of next week." Everyone groaned. Reid was wishing that he didn't attend class today. He was startled to feel Dylan's hand on his.

"Tyler can join us, if you want?" asked Dylan sweetly. Reid looked at her like she was wearing a Santa Claus outfit. Why was she acting this way? It was clear as day that she didn't want to have anything to do with him.

"Whatever," Reid shrugged as he slumped back down his seat. Dylan went back to taking notes without even glancing at Reid. He couldn't help staring at her. She looked up and saw him then blushed before furiously writing in her notebook again. That was cute, thought Reid. Nobody ever saw Dylan Han as cute. Sexy, alluring, beautiful, yes, but cute? Hell must have frozen over.

Class ended and Reid stood up to leave. Dylan held his arm for a second before releasing it. "I'll call you about when we should work on this. I know we both have busy schedules so we have to find a suitable time." She stood up to leave and looked back at him.

"Don't forget to tell Tyler." With that she walked away. Reid was still dumbfounded at this new development. Dylan Han was finally caving in. He grinned at himself as he walked out the door.


	9. Smile For Me

"I never pegged you for a slut, Dee," said Rowena. "I always thought you were better than that. Throwing yourself at Reid Garwin, how pathetic." Dylan was sitting outside the school studying when Rowena, Brittany and Kimmy came over to her and confronted her about Reid.

"What's pathetic is you actually giving a shit about what I do with my life." Dylan growled at her. Apparently Reid had been saving the seat for someone and he let Dylan sit beside him. The news traveled fast and if the Sons of Ipswich paid more attention to one girl out of the others, there would be hell to pay.

"Just know this, Reid Garwin doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself." Rowena shot back. "We're just looking out for you. That's what friends are for, right?" Rowena smiled fakely before walking away with Kimmy. Brittany stayed behind looking disappointed at Dylan.

"I'm actually surprised you like Reid Garwin," started Brittany. "I always thought you were deeper than that. You're quickly changing, Dee. Pretty soon, no one will have any respect for you anymore." With that, Brittany walked off towards Rowena and Kimmy.

Dylan now seriously doubted her actions. Was she really stooping as low as her air-head friends? All she wanted was to stop thinking about Reid Garwin. She was surprised at how he treated her that day. He was actually civil. She would have expected him to blow her off. Dylan picked up her things and went to their practice.

Everyone was already there when she arrived. Some girls were giving her nasty looks. She glared back at them which made them retreat. After practice, everyone left except for Dylan, Kira, Brittany and Kimmy.

"I've got some new stuff." Dylan announced. "Take a look and see if you like it." Dylan showed them the steps she and Sarah made. Although Kira looked slightly less than impressed, she looked like she was going to cave.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Kira suspiciously. "You don't dance like that Dylan. I know you. You're hardcore classic ballet. Not modern-day B-Girl."

"I've been experimenting a lot these past few days." Dylan answered. "Do you wanna use it or not?" Kira pursed her lips then nodded reluctantly. Dylan taught them everything so they could teach the others the next day.

-

It had been a tiring day and Dylan just wanted to wind down. She went to a convenience store and bought some cigarettes and two packs of beer. She showed her ID to the cashier and picked up a few snacks from the counter.

"Now, how did you get away with that?" Dylan turned around to see Reid. He was still wearing his uniform but his hair was messed up. Dylan smiled at him and went over to him.

"Are you following me?" she asked playfully. Reid grinned as he shrugged.

"I happened to walk by and I saw you doing something illegal. My curiosity took over." Dylan chuckled at this.

"Do you wanna go for a drive?" asked Dylan. She didn't have anything better to do and maybe this was her chance to get Reid. Reid looked suspicious but agreed all the same. They got in Dylan's car and drove to the outskirts of town.

"I hope you're not going to leave me out here after you rape me." Reid joked. Dylan just laughed at him. She drove over to a cliff overlooking the ocean. There was a small bench near the edge. Dylan cranked up the stereo while it played "All Kind of Time" by Fountains of Wayne. She got out of the car bringing the beers over to the bench. Reid followed her and sat beside her.

"Why did you take me here?" asked Reid. He was a little confused at this sudden gesture.

"I don't know," answered Dylan truthfully. "I'm surprised you even came."

"Who could say no to getting raped by you in the woods?" said Reid. Dylan chuckled at the thought. If she could, she would. She opened a can of beer and passed one to Reid. He opened it and took a swig.

"I'm still curious, how did you get away with a fake ID. No one accepts those here." Dylan shrugged and sipped her beer.

"It's not fake." Dylan answered quietly. "I'm nineteen years old." She didn't know why she divulged her well-kept secret to Reid Garwin. Well, the cat's out of the bag. She couldn't take it back.

"That's kinda hot." Reid observed with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "I'm with an older woman!" Dylan punched him playfully which made him fake hurting.

"It's not like I'm dumb or anything, I just had to stop school for a while in junior high." Reid nodded but made no attempt to ask why.

"Aren't you gonna ask what happened?" ventured Dylan. Reid shook his head.

"I'd rather not know, it would ruin your aura of mystery," explained Reid.

"Never thought of myself as mysterious," said Dylan. "More on the lines of indifferent. Don't you think so?"

"I'd say a little bit of both," answered Reid. He finished his beer and threw the can off the cliff. Dylan passed him another one and opened another one for herself. "You know you're really strange. You say you hate me one day and then you start talking to me the next. What is your deal? Are you bipolar or something?" Dylan laughed hysterically at his assumptions.

"No, I'm not. I just think I should give you the benefit of a doubt. You're not so bad when you aren't flirting with me." Dylan took another swig of her beer. She was beginning to feel a little tingly.

"That's a wise decision." Reid grinned at her. She blushed at his stare but it was too dark to notice.

"Never took you for a blusher," announced Reid unexpectedly. Dylan was shocked. How could he know?

"I can't see your skin but your expression says it all." He explained. "I've seen you react like that, but I bet no one else has." Now Dylan was blushing even more uncontrollably. Now that she thought about it, no one has ever made her blush since she was in elementary school. Dylan was speechless. How does one react to something like that?

"Fine, I'll change the subject." Said Reid. "If you don't stop blushing, your blood might just pop out of your face." Dylan laughed again. Reid was fun to be with. She never realized until now. "How come you're friends with Kira Snider and those other girls? You seem to get along with Sarah better than you do with them?"

"I guess I'm used to them," answered Dylan truthfully. "They're the only ones who can tolerate my temper and they're not afraid of me. I just met Sarah and I'm new to this whole chummy friendship of ours."

"She's from Boston Public, she can handle a girl like you." Reid assured her.

"What about you? You and your friends seem so different from each other but you've been friends since kindergarten." Dylan noticed the Sons closeness even before she met Pogue. They were always together, usually bickering and fighting but they never went as far as not speaking to each other.

"They're like my brothers. I would do anything for them even if we constantly want to kick each other's asses." Dylan chuckled at this. He wasn't so different from her. She too would do the same for her friends even though they treated each other badly.

"I'm sorry about how I acted this past week." Dylan said suddenly. "I'm always such a bitch but I don't mean to be. I guess I've been hanging out with Kira too long."

"That's okay." Reid said as he patted Dylan's arm. "At least now we're past that." He smiled genuinely at her. Not grinning, or smirking, but smiling. Before she could stop herself, she kissed him.


	10. Moment of Weakness

At first Reid didn't respond but then he slowly put his arms around Dylan. He pulled her closer and savored every second of that kiss. It wasn't aggressive like the way he kissed other girls. It was sweet and gentle. She pulled back and looked into his piercing blue eyes. She saw something that she didn't expect. Sincerity.

"That was amazing," whispered Reid. Dylan moved back and blushed. She didn't know what came over her. It was a spur of the moment decision and she felt good about it.

"I know," she replied quietly. He slowly held her chin and tipped her head and went in for another kiss. This time it was better. Dylan could swear she saw fireworks. It must be the alcohol. She pulled back breathing heavily and saw him smile again.

"We should probably head back." Dylan said quietly. Reid nodded and stood up. The ride back to school was quiet. She didn't know what to say to him after that. It was a beautiful moment while it lasted, but what's next? Yes, she liked Reid but how much?

"I'll see you in class tomorrow?" Dylan asked as they got out of the car.

"Yeah, sure. You heading back to your dorm?" Reid asked hoping that she wouldn't. Dylan nodded.

"I'll walk you," said Reid. They walked quietly together, not one of them daring to speak about what happened. They reached Dylan's room too quickly which kind of disappointed Reid.

"Well, goodnight." Dylan said as she opened her door. Reid smiled again and turned around. He wasn't three steps away when Dylan pulled him back and kissed him again, this time more passionately. Reid kissed back which as much force and maneuvered Dylan inside her room. Thank God she had a single, thought Dylan. They closed the door and ended up in each other's arms until morning came.

-

Reid walked back to his room with a smile plastered on his face. He felt like he was walking on air. He couldn't forget what happened between him and Dylan. She felt so perfect in his arms that it hurt. She walked in to see Tyler with arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Somebody got some last night," observed Tyler. "Who's the unlucky girl?" Reid shrugged him off and went to get his stuff for the shower.

"This is new?" asked Tyler. "Reid Garwin, not bragging about his conquest?" Reid still didn't answer.

"Dude, you're acting weird man!" exclaimed Tyler as he peeked in the bathroom. Reid was already in his towel ready to go out. "You're creeping me out!" Reid just grinned and walked out of the door.

"Well, bite my ass and fuck me sideways?" Tyler said to himself. He shook his head and changed into his uniform.

-

"You had sex," Brittany said pointedly.

"I did not," answered Dylan.

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Lie all you want but everything about you says you got laid last night." Dylan said dryly. "It's possible you did it with a Spenser boy. It's the middle of the week and we know you didn't drive all the way to Boston just to fuck." They were having breakfast at the cafeteria and Brittany was giving Dylan the third degree.

"Do you have superpowers or something?" Dylan asked sarcastically. She had no idea how her friends could tell if somebody had sex. They just could. It's like a sixth sense with them. "Even if I did I wouldn't tell you who."

"I didn't ask and I bet you that I don't have to," retorted Brittany. Dylan shot her a look but Brittany just shrugged it off.

"I'll take that bet." Dylan replied confidently.

"Reid Garwin." Dylan dropped her jaw. How did Brittany know? "If you're thinking how I found out, you're expression says it all. I was just guessing."

"You sneaky bitch," said Dylan. She should have known that Brittany would pull that stunt. That's how they usually find out who their friends sleep with.

"Thank you," Brittany grinned. "I can't believe you actually slept with him. I know you wanted to but I didn't think you'd actually do it."

"We all have our moments of weakness." Dylan replied dryly.

"Weakness my ass, I'm betting it was you who made the first move." Dylan couldn't believe how knowledgeable Brittany was in that area. Maybe the girl was psychic. Last night with Reid must have been the best night of her sex life. She couldn't believe the boy's stamina.

"Whatever," replied Dylan obviously annoyed. "It was a one-time thing. I doubt it'll happen again." She didn't want anything to do with Reid anymore. It's obvious he'll move on to the next thing with breast now that he's finished with Dylan. If that was the case, she would not let him dump her first.

"We'll see about that. Here comes lover-boy right now." Dylan looked up to see Reid come in the cafeteria with Tyler. He saw Dylan and walked over to her while Tyler went to their friends.

"Do something, Brit!" Dylan pleaded. Brittany just smirked at her and stood up to leave the table.

"Hey, Dylan." Reid greeted her. Dylan smiled faintly at him and went back to eating her omelet. He was still standing there.

"Do you need something?" Dylan asked curtly. Reid looked taken aback. He sat down across her and stared at her.

"What's up with the cattiness? I thought we were past that?" asked Reid impatiently.

"We're past everything, Reid." Dylan answered dismally. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go." Dylan stood up and left Reid with his mouth gaping open. She couldn't believe what she just did. It kind of made her feel bad the way she treated him. But she knew that if she didn't, he would make her feel worse.

-

Dylan went to the parking lot and locked herself in her car. She listened to her music and made herself relax. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She kept banging her head on her steering wheel until she hit her horn. The guy in front of her car jumped and looked in the car to see who she was.

"Dylan?" She saw that it was Tyler. She smiled weakly at him and rolled down her window.

"Sorry about that," she said quietly.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" asked Tyler. Dylan looked at herself in the rearview mirror. She didn't even notice that she was.

"I didn't know I was." Dylan wiped her eyes quickly and got out of the car.

"Well, anyway, I heard we were partners in History." Tyler changed the subject noticing that Dylan wouldn't want to talk about it.

"About that, I'm gonna switch with Kimmy." Dylan said meekly. "Brittany wants me to be her partner and Kimmy already agreed." Tyler looked a little disappointed but smiled all the same.

"That's okay, I'll tell Reid later." Tyler replied. "Are you coming in?" She nodded and walked beside him towards the school. They went in the big double-door entrance then someone sucker-punched Tyler. He fell down and his nose was bleeding.

"Mr. Garwin! I saw that! Go to the provost office!" One of the teachers screamed at Reid. Dylan was shocked to see that it was him who punched Tyler in the face.

"Fucking slut!" He spat out at Dylan before being pulled away by the teacher. One of the boys in the hall was helping Tyler up and she looked around to see all the disapproving stares of the people around her.


	11. Expect the Unexpected

"Fuck man!" screamed Reid as he held onto his bleeding nose.

"That's for punching me in the face, dickhead!" Tyler yelled back. He calmed down a bit and sat on his bed. They were in their dorm room after Reid got reprimanded and was given a warning for punching Tyler. "Now, would you care to explain to me why you did that?" Reid didn't answer. He searched his drawers for something to stop the bleeding.

"Fuck you, Reid!" yelled Tyler. "I don't know what the fuck is going on with you! You act weird and then you punch me for no reason and you still won't talk to me!" Reid closed his drawer abruptly and turned to face Tyler with menacing eyes that slowly turned into hurt.

"You were with her last night, weren't you?" Tyler finally realized why Reid was acting so strange. "God, Reid. You know how the system works. You steal girls from me, not the other way around!"

"She's acting like nothing happened!" Reid said in frustration. "Then I find you talking and walking together and I lost it, okay? Happy now?" Tyler just shook his head.

"What the hell happened to my best friend?" Tyler said to himself. Reid just slumped down on his bed and cranked up his iPod.

-

Dylan sat inside the bathroom crying her eyes out. She didn't know why she was crying. At least now she knows she's crying. Not only did Reid hate her guts, she was practically ruined in Spenser. She didn't have a reputation anymore. Why did she have to go and do those things? She heard a knock on her stall.

"Get the fuck out of this bathroom!" she yelled through her tears.

"It's me, Sarah." Dylan slowly opened the door. Sarah couldn't believe what she was seeing. Dylan's hair was all in a mess, her makeup was smudged in places and her eyes were so puffy it looked like they were closed. "You weren't at practice so I came to find you. I heard what happened."

"Oh, you did now, did you?" Dylan asked sarcastically through her tears. "You probably heard that Reid called me a fucking slut in front of the whole school and it was because of me that he punched Tyler!" Sarah went inside the stall and hugged Dylan. Not one of her friends ever hugged her. Sarah was the first one to do so. Sarah wasn't saying anything. She just let Dylan cry.

"Want to know why I'm crying, Sarah? Want to know why?" Sarah shook her head quietly. Dylan sniffed and sobbed. "It's because the only guy I ever really liked is a fucking asshole and I'm a stupid fucking bitch!" Dylan just cried and cried until her eyes were dry. Sarah pulled her up when she stopped and took her over to their dorms. She knew Dylan didn't want to be alone right now, especially with all the gossip that's going around school.

-

Kate looked up to see Sarah holding Dylan up at the door. She gave Sarah a look that said 'What is she doing here?' Then she noticed how Dylan looked and quickly opened the door to let them in.

"What happened?" whispered Kate. She had heard about what happened in the halls that day but she didn't expect to see Dylan this way.

"I'm thinking nervous breakdown," answered Sarah. Dylan still wasn't talking as Sarah sat her down on her bed.

"She needs water. I think she's dehydrated." Kate nodded and went into the bathroom to fetch Dylan a glass of water. She drank it all and lay down on the bed. A few minutes later, she fell asleep.

-

Dylan woke up not remembering what happened to her after the bathroom. She was surprised to see that she was still in Sarah's room. Kate wasn't around. She must have left. Dylan actually thought that she had gotten home after her breakdown.

"Good morning!" greeted Sarah as she sat on the bed beside Dylan.

"How long was I out?" asked Dylan.

"You got here at about 5:30 last night and you fell asleep." Sarah explained to her.

"Thank you, for helping me." Dylan said meekly. She didn't expect Sarah to take care of her after what happened yesterday.

"Do you want to talk about it now that you're okay?" Sarah asked gently.

"I don't know what came over me." Dylan sighed. "I slept with Reid. Did you know that?" Sarah shook her head and finally understood what happened. She still didn't get why Reid punched Tyler but Dylan would be able to tell her now.

"I blew him off yesterday. I thought after what happened I'd be over him and I can go on with my life. But then he comes up to me and acts like he's happy. I just don't want to get dumped because I know that's exactly what's going to happen if I had let him." Sarah nodded as she patiently waited for Dylan to finish.

"Then Tyler saw me at the parking lot and then we walked back in school together. That's when Reid lost it. He called me a slut and was taken away by a teacher. Everyone saw it."

"That's not like Reid," remarked Sarah. "He wouldn't usually care if you did go for Tyler as long as he's already had you." Dylan laughed ominously at the thought.

"Well, that's probably changed now. I saw the look he gave me. It was so full of hate." Dylan shook her head and put it in her hands. Sarah really felt sorry for Dylan. She knew that something like this would happen. "Well, thanks for everything Sarah. You've been a big help. Now I have to do some damage control."

"Okay, Dylan. Take care," said Sarah as she walked Dylan to the door.

"You can call me Dee." Dylan said as she went out and closed the door behind her.

-

"So the shit has hit the fan," sneered Kira. "Lil' Miss Perfect here isn't as great as she thinks she is." They were all having lunch together. Dylan figured she'd rather be with the most hostile people in the school who would say anything to her face rather than face those she didn't know who would be whispering about her all day long.

"Did you really think you could pull off the high and mighty bit for that long, Dee?" Rowena asked sarcastically.

"I told you this was a bad idea from the beginning, Dee. But no you wouldn't listen." Scoffed Brittany.

"Are you all finished?" growled Dylan. Everyone nodded smugly and went back to their usual gossip. They wouldn't dare give Dylan any more crap than she already has. What she did was minor compared to all the shit that these girls have ever done in their whole life.

"So how were they?" Rowena asked Dylan. They all looked at her waiting to be filled in with the juiciest gossip in town.

"They? What the hell are you talking about?" Dylan asked confused.

"We heard that you slept with Reid and Tyler. That's why they fought over you." Brittany answered her.

"I did not sleep with both of them!" shot back Dylan.

"Fine, so you did it at different times," commented Kira. Dylan just groaned and stood up to leave. She went outside the school and lit up a cigarette.

"Do you know that that could kill you?" Dylan jumped at the voice. It was Tyler. Do they like popping out of thin air every time she's not looking?

"I'd rather die young," Dylan answered bleakly. She huffed out her smoke at the other way so she wouldn't breathe on Tyler.

"Reid told me what happened." He said matter-of-factly.

"You're actually talking to him after what he did to you?" asked Dylan incredulously.

"We're brothers. We don't hold grudges." Tyler answered. "I'm actually surprised why I'm talking to you after what you did to my friend."

"What did I do exactly, huh?" Dylan asked gruffly. "I just did what he would've done to me if I gave him the chance."

"Then you're no better than he is." With that Tyler turned to leave and went inside the school. Dylan sighed and finished her cigarette.


	12. Things Change

_A/N: Please review guys! I need to know what you think. It gives me inspiration to write more. Thanks to those who did by the way!_

The week seemed like a blur to Dylan. She spent her time practicing and coming up with more steps for their routine with Sarah. They didn't talk about what happened because Sarah didn't think Dylan would want to. This wasn't exactly the best week of Dylan's life. Whenever she walked the halls of Spenser, people would throw her looks of disdain and contempt. They didn't look up to her anymore. She was Dylan the Slut.

Even guys constantly went up to her asking her if she wanted to get down and dirty or something of the like. She couldn't remember how many balls she's kicked the whole week. The tougher girls would mock her about it and call her names. The nice ones would just whisper and throw her nasty looks. If she wasn't outnumbered all the time she would have probably kicked their asses too.

She would see Reid constantly but all he did was glare at her and then snub her. He was now dating Kimmy. Not that there was anything special about her, it must have been convenient because they were now partners in History. Kimmy was ecstatic at the fact that she would be paired up with Reid and Tyler and she spared no moment of peace for Dylan as she ranted and raved all about it.

It was the day of the Fall Fest festival. Almost everyone had dates except for Dylan. Even the nerds and stoners had dates. Lots of guys asked Dylan but she was sure the only reason they did was that they expected to get in her pants by the end of the night. She really didn't even like the nice guys who asked her. All she could think of was Reid.

She thought after what happened she would forget all about him but it seemed like the opposite. It actually hurt her to see Kimmy and Reid feeling up each other during lunch, classes and even in the hallways. All she could do was turn around and walk away so she wouldn't have to face them. She knew what she did was right. Kimmy was proof enough of what Reid would have done to her.

She shrugged off her thoughts as she jogged her way to the gym to rehearse their final number. She saw that everyone was there, including Reid and his friends. Kimmy was not with the group because she was with Reid by the bleachers. Sarah was at the back waving and smiling to Caleb and the others.

"What the hell is this?" demanded Dylan. "No one is supposed to see what we're doing!" Dylan couldn't help herself. Her voice almost sounded like a scream. She didn't mean to sound so bitchy but seeing Reid there with Kimmy was making her angrier tan she usually was.

"Chill out, Dee." Kimmy sneered at her as she walked over to her. "It's just them. It's not like they aren't gonna see it later. Get off your high horse and stop acting like a snippy little bitch!" Kimmy had never had the guts to talk like that to Dylan. Everyone was a little unnerved at their exchange.

"What did you say to me?" growled Dylan. She was now clenching her fists at her sides.

"You heard me!" snapped back Kimmy. "Everyone here thinks it's time you should step down a notch! You're not perfect little Dee anymore! You're just a cheap slut! Always has been, always will be!" Before anyone could move, Dylan ran over to Kimmy and tackled her down.

"Catfight!" someone screamed at the bleachers. Dylan could only guess it was Reid. He's the only one who would enjoy something like this. Kimmy struggled under Dylan but she couldn't move. Dylan was sitting on top of her while slapping her. Finally the girls decided to move in and tried to pull Dylan off. Dylan was a little too strong for them so Sarah called the boys to get Dylan off.

They all ran over to the girls, except for Reid who was grinning smugly at the bleachers. Caleb and Pogue took Dylan's arms and carried her off while Tyler and Sarah held Kimmy because she was still struggling to put in a few slaps herself.

"This rehearsal is over!" yelled Kira. "You bitches cool off before the Fall Fest begins or else the two of you will not perform today or any other day!" It was a bit surprising to see Kira show some authority over them. Usually it's Dylan who does these things. Well, things change. Dylan knew she overreacted but it was like she was clobbering Kimmy because of the fact that she was with Reid not because she said those things.

Dylan shrugged of Caleb and Pogue's hold on her and stalked off the gym in a huff. Sarah followed her but was pulled back by Brittany.

"This is the best friend's job." Brittany followed Dylan outside and left Sarah to explain things to the boys.

"What happened? How did that start?" Caleb asked Sarah. They were all walking towards the cafeteria to have lunch.

"Kimmy said something that made Dylan mad." The boys didn't hear what Kimmy said to Dylan because they were all the way over to the bleachers.

"I gotta tell you guys. That was so cool!" said Tyler. "It's like 'Girls Gone Wild: Spenser Edition'!" Pogue juts laughed at him while Reid wasn't listening to them. He looked over the benches outside the school entrance and Dylan and Brittany were there. Brittany was standing up scolding Dylan for something. Dylan was sitting down with her head in her hands. He looked away and then went in the cafeteria with the other guys.

-

"That was the stupidest thing I ever saw you do." Brittany said as she shook her head. "You would never have tackled Kimmy if she wasn't going out with Reid, now would you?" Dylan just stared at her shoes. She didn't even know what came over her. She knew Kimmy would forgive her later on but she still couldn't believe her reason for doing it.

"Fucking up the squad for a guy? That is so not like you. You better fix yourself." Brittany left her and went inside the school. Dylan didn't know what to do. She saw Sarah come out of the cafeteria building and walk over to her.

"You okay?" asked Sarah meekly. Dylan shook her head as she looked up at her.

"What was that really all about?" Dylan didn't want to tell her but she needed to tell someone otherwise she'll go crazy keeping it all bottled up.

"It's Reid." Dylan sighed. "I don't know, Sarah. I thought I didn't want him. I thought it would be all over if I had sex with him. I just don't know what to do anymore." Dylan was keeping herself from crying. She didn't want to cry in front of Sarah again.

"You know, maybe you should talk to him." Sarah suggested. "Reid's not such a bad guy. He'll listen to you if you want to talk to him."

"And cause myself more humiliation? You saw him with Kimmy! He's moved on now!" Sarah just shook her head.

"You won't know how he feels unless you talk to him," stated Sarah. Dylan finally agreed that he would talk to Reid but only after the Fall Fest.

_AN: Ooh, nothing like a good catfight to spice up a story!_


	13. Start Over

The Fall Fest performance of the Dreamers was a success. Even Sarah became more popular because of their performance. Everyone loved it and the girls were ecstatic from all the praises. Even Dylan was complimented by a few people. She and Kimmy started talking again and now Kimmy was a little more discreet in voicing out her feelings at Dylan. She had to learn the hard way not mess with her.

"Hey Dee!" Sarah called to Dylan. She was just getting ready to leave. She wasn't in the mood to party with the others. She just wanted to go back to her dorms.

"Everybody's ditching the school to go to a party at Pogue's house," announced Sarah. "You coming with?"

"I don't think so, I'm a bit tired." Dylan lied. She just didn't want to see Reid just yet. She promised herself that she would talk to him but she's staring to think twice about it.

"Um, okay," said Sarah. "Call me if you change your mind, okay?" Dylan nodded and went on her way. The dorms were really quiet that night because almost everybody was going to the party. Everyone knows the parties of the Sons of Ipswich were the best in Spenser.

She turned towards the hall where her room was but then she saw Reid and Kimmy making out beside her door. She totally forgot that she was her neighbor. Kimmy saw Dylan staring at them with hurt in her eyes. She grinned at her smugly and led Reid inside their room. Reid didn't see her because his back was facing her.

There goes plan A. She did not want to stay in her dorm while Kimmy was fucking Reid next door. The rooms at Spenser aren't exactly sound-proof and she knew how Kimmy was when she was with a guy. Now she also had no intention of talking to Reid. It's clear that he's happy with what he does with the girls he's with. Dylan opened her cell phone and found Sarah's name. It rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" a male voice spoke at the other end.

"Is Sarah there? This is Dylan." She answered quietly trying to mask the sadness in her voice.

"Oh, she went to the bathroom but she'll be back in a sec." Caleb answered. "Oh here she is." Dylan heard Caleb tell Sarah it was her.

"Hey Dylan," greeted Sarah. "You changed your mind?"

"Um, yeah," replied Dylan. "Is it okay if I ride with you, I'm not gonna bring my car." Dylan didn't want to drive home after the party. She had no intention of being a designated driver tonight.

"We're on our way to the parking lot. We'll meet you there." Dylan closed her phone and changed her clothes in her room. She heard Kimmy giggling and hurried up so she wouldn't have to hear the rest.

-

"Hey Dylan," Tyler greeted her. She didn't expect him to be so nice after that little talk they had last week. He noticed her reaction. "Let's forget about what happened last week. Start over, is that okay?" Dylan smiled and nodded. The guy was too nice.

"Where's the bar?" asked Dylan. Caleb pointed over to the west wing of Pogue's mansion. Sure enough, that's where most of the people where. She squeezed herself through the crowd and sat on a stool at the bar. Only Spenser students could throw a house-party with their own bartender.

"Five shots of tequila and two bottles of beer." The bartender took her order and prepared her drinks. He put them on a tray so Dylan could bring it to her friends. She just smiled politely and set the drinks in front of her. She took the shots one by one and washed it down with the beers. She asked for another order and quickly finished the drinks. She sat there for a while scanning the crowd to see who was there. She saw some of her friends dancing in the living room. A few of them chatted with her when they went to the bar.

Dylan was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol. She saw that Sarah was leading Caleb and Tyler over to her.

"Hey, having fun?" asked Caleb.

"Yeah, me and my Jose Cuervo are doing just fine here." Dylan pointed over to the empty shot-glasses behind her.

"Damn, that's a lot of alcohol!" exclaimed Tyler. "You sure you can handle that?"

"Please, I've been drinking since I was twelve. That hasn't even hit the spot." They all laughed and started talking about the Fall Fest. Suddenly, Sean Paul's Temperature boomed out of the stereo.

"Come on, Sarah!" said Dylan as she pulled Sarah onto the dance floor. People cleared the way for them and they started dancing. Everyone whooped and applauded them. Dylan knew this was one of the most embarrassing things she had ever done but she didn't care. The tequila was pumping all her blood in her body which gave her this sudden rush of confidence.

"That was the hottest thing I ever saw!" Tyler commended them both. "Where'd you learn that?"

"Oh, Dylan and I were fooling around when we made that dance." Sarah and Dylan were flushed from all the excitement. Caleb was beaming at his girlfriend. Who wouldn't be after she danced like that in front of the whole student body.

"Well, well, well! You girls just made my party ten times better!" said Pogue as he and Kate went over to them.

"That was awesome, Dylan!" said Kate. Even she was impressed. The next song came up and even Kate started dancing. The guys joined in on them and Tyler danced with Dylan. They were having so much fun until Dylan saw Reid glaring at the way she and Tyler danced. It wasn't dirty or anything. It was juts a little too close for Reid. He stormed off out of Pogue's front door. Dylan excused herself from the others and followed him outside.

-

Reid stormed out of the house and went to the garden. How could he be so stupid? It was clear that Dylan liked Tyler now. He saw the way they danced and Dylan looked liked she was enjoying it. He almost thought that Dylan attacked Kimmy because of him. Now he thinks that maybe Kimmy really did piss Dylan off. He kicked at the path he was standing on and made the gravel fly.

"Ouch!" Reid turned around and saw Dylan rubbing her eyes. He must have kicked the gravel in her face.

"What are you doing here? Your dance with Baby Boy's not finished yet!" Reid didn't mean for him to sound like a jealous boyfriend. He just didn't care anymore. Dylan Han was driving him up the roof.

"I came to talk to you," said Dylan quietly. "About what happened between us."

"What's there to talk about?" snapped Reid. "I thought we were past everything?"

"Maybe you are, but I'm not." Dylan answered meekly. Reid just stared at her waiting for her to continue.

"I'm sorry that I ignored you after what happened to us. I didn't want to but I was scared that you were going to dump me like you do to everyone else." Reid looked down at his shoes. It was true. He usually does that to other girls.

"I'm saying that I like you Reid and I just don't wanna get hurt like evry-oomf!" Before she could say anything else, Reid had kissed her cutting her off. She was shocked at first but finally she caved in and rested her body in his arms. It was better than their first kiss. This time Dylan was hearing music. Maybe it's the alcohol again? She didn't care. All she knew was how much she missed these lips and the way he held her.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Reid asked her as he pulled back from their embrace. Dylan nodded quietly and followed Reid as he led her back to the house and up the stairs to one of the guest rooms. Some people saw them but Dylan didn't care. Let them gossip about her, it wouldn't kill her.


	14. My Girl, My Woman

_A/N: I forgot to tell you guys that there's a video link in my profile page. That's how Dylan and Sarah danced at Pogue's party. Thanks again to those who reviewed and put me on their alerts list!_

"Oh no, I did not see anything!" Pogue was red in the face as he quickly closed the door to the room. Dylan looked around the room and realized where she was. She saw Reid beside her his arm propped up to support his head with a mischievous grin on his face. The blanket had fallen to the floor and they were both completely naked. Dylan began to blush and scope out the room to look for her clothes. They were scattered everywhere. Even her panties were hanging from the chandelier. She then remembered how they got there in the first place.

"I love it when you do that," Reid said as he was pertaining to her blush.

"He did not just see me naked!" Dylan screeched as she ran all over the room collecting her clothes.

"Chill out, Dee." Reid said as he stood up to get his boxers from the lamp beside the bed. "It's not like he hasn't seen it before."

"Oh yeah, right," muttered Dylan. "It's still weird, you know!" Reid walked over to her and kissed the top of her forehead. That tingly feeling was back.

"Let's get some breakfast." Dylan nodded and got fully dressed. Reid put on his own clothes and led Dylan down to the kitchen. Everyone was there except for Caleb and Sarah. Pogue looked up and blushed. He went back to cooking breakfast for everybody while Kate was smiling and eyeing Dylan mischievously. Tyler was grinning while shaking his head as he poured himself some cereal.

"As comfy as this silence is," started Reid, "It would be better if I had a full stomach." Pogue threw a dish towel at Reid which missed and hit Dylan.

"Sorry about that," Pogue smiled awkwardly. "And about that thing earlier too."

"Don't worry about it." Dylan smiled at him. "Someone thought it was hot, knowing that someone would walk in!" She glared at Reid who was eating the bacon off the frying pan. He looked at her innocently and faked hiding behind Pogue.

"You saw them doing it?" Kate asked incredulously. Pogue quickly shook his head and pushed Reid out of the way. They all laughed at the embarrassed Pogue.

"Dude, what were you even doing going into rooms like that?" Reid asked as he sat down beside Dylan at the counter.

"Well sorry!" Pogue said sarcastically. "Forgive me for going anywhere in my house as I please. I was checking for crashers, dumbass!"

"Don't let it happen again," Reid faked a scolding voice. Pogue just rolled his eyes while the other chuckled at Reid.

"You're unusually quiet," Tyler observed as he looked at Dylan.

"I'm just new at this having breakfast with friends after sleeping over," explained Dylan.

"You better get used to it," said Reid as he draped an arm around her. "Besides, who said you slept?" Dylan playfully punched Reid's arm.

"So Dee, what are you planning to do today?" Kate asked Dylan. It felt good having Kate back as her friend. It was as if they never stopped talking in the first place. It felt good to have her back.

"I don't have any plans, so I guess I'll just stay at the dorms" she answered truthfully. She didn't know what she wanted to do today. Now that she and Reid were okay, she didn't know how their system would work.

"No, you're not." Reid commanded. "You're spending the day with me. You're not gonna get away that easily." Dylan blushed again at his assertiveness. This was turning out to be a regular reflex to her. No guy had ever had the audacity to tell her what to do before. Everyone looked at Reid like he was the Easter Bunny.

"What? Can't I spend some time with my woman?" Reid whined.

"Fine, let's go do something," said Kate. "It's a beautiful day, how about a trip to Boston?" Everyone agreed and decided to meet at school after they all went home to change.

-

"What is it with you girls that take so long to get dressed?" Reid whined from Dylan's bed. "We're not going to a Debutante Ball!"

"As the old saying goes, you can't rush perfection!" Dylan shot back from the bathroom. "So how do I look?" Dylan stepped out wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a green halter top and a leather jacket. Reid got up from the bed and slowly walked u to her.

"You look way better without these," Reid said as he fiddled with her jacket's zipper.

"No time for that," Dylan said playfully. "You're the one who's whining about taking so long!" Reid pouted and crossed his arms. He was so adorable when he wanted to be.

"It's your fault." Reid said as he sat down on the bed again pulling Dylan with him. "We could have had time for a quickie if you hadn't taken so long." He grinned at her as he kissed her. Dylan pulled back before they started to do anything more.

"We are going to talk about this, aren't we?" Dylan asked. "You know? Us?"

"Sure, babe." Reid shrugged. "Later. Come one, Tyler's waiting for us as the parking lot."

"Oh and you were thinking about making him wait longer!" Reid just smirked as they stood up to leave the room. Somehow Dylan didn't feel right about Reid not wanting to talk.

-

They arrived at the parking lot to see that everyone was already there. Caleb brought his own car but Pogue and Kate were going to ride with them in the Hummer. Dylan, Kate and Sarah exchanged hugs and kisses while the guys simply greeted each other and shook hands using their secret handshake.

"Dude, what took you so long?" asked Tyler as he jumped in the driver's seat. "You couldn't wait until we get home tonight?"

"I wish, baby boy." Reid answered. "Princess here had to make ten costume changes before settling with a jacket, a shirt and some pants. Don't get me started on the shoes!"

"Tell me about it!" Pogue interjected as he slid in the front seat. Kate just made a face as she sat next to Dylan at the back while Reid was on her other side.

"Boston, here we come!" Reid yelled as they rolled out of the parking lot. Everyone just laughed at him.

-

"Look at that, Dee!" Sarah pointed over to a billboard on Main Street. "We have to go there!" It was advertising a break-dance competition that was starting at 3pm.

"That'd be awesome!" squealed Dylan. They parked their cars at the mall and decided to walk around town and see the sights. It wasn't anything new for them but spending the day with friends was an awesome way to kill time in Boston.

"Lead the way, Sarah," said Kate. "You're the Boston native here." They followed Sarah as she and Dylan giddily led them to the bus stop so they could go to the Blackman Theater at the North Eastern University.

When they got there the place was already packed and lots of students were already showing their stuff outside the theater. Dylan and Sarah walked up to a particular group that was made up of girls. Kate and the boys followed behind. They weren't as excited as the two.

The break-dancing group was dancing to Rihanna and Nicole Scherzinger's "Winning Women". They started with a few repetitive steps from the video and started pulling people from the sides to dance with them. One of the girls pulled Dylan and Sarah. They were already mimicking the steps before they were pulled in so it wasn't so hard for them keep up with the others. When the bridge came, everyone stepped back to let Sarah do a solo. She was a bit hesitant at first but when she saw Dylan encouraging her from the sides she let herself loose and danced like she was Jessica Alba in the movie Honey.

When the song ended, everyone cheered. The boys' mouths were hanging open as Dylan and Sarah went back to them.

"I take back, what I said at the party," said Tyler. " 'That' was the hottest thing I ever saw!" Reid high-fived him and went over to Dylan who was pulled from behind by someone.

"Hey buddy! That's my girl you're touching!" Reid tapped the guy on the back. He turned around with a smug look on his face. He was a little taller than Reid but a lot buffer. The guys went over to back Reid up in case this guy was asking for trouble.

"You're Baby Dee's new guy friend, I assume?" Reid looked over to Dylan who was looking down at her shoes. Who was this guy?

"I'm John Logan. Dylan's ex-boyfriend." He reached out a hand for Reid to shake but Reid just looked at it like he was going to spit at it any second.

"I'm glad you're aware of your title, EX-boyfriend." Reid spat out the words like it was poison.

"I just wanted to say hi to her. Don't get your tighty-whities in a twist." Reid made a move towards the guy but was pulled back by Caleb.

"Not here, Reid!" scolded Caleb. John just smirked at him and turned to Dylan.

"Didn't know you're into little boys now, Dee?" said John. "Wasn't it just last week that you came over here and showed me what a woman you were?" Caleb quickly let go of Reid and let him punch the guy in the back of his head. John stumbled and fell flat on his face near Dylan's feet.

"Asshole!" Reid spat out. He turned around and stormed off. Dylan tried to chase him but when she got out of the crowd he was nowhere to be seen.


	15. Breaking My Heart

Dylan finally gave up on searching for Reid on the street, so she went back with the guys to the mall. They found Reid sitting in the back of Caleb's car scowling with his arms crossed.

"As you can see, I'm riding with you guys." Reid said dryly. Caleb nodded as he and Sarah got in the car. Dylan made no move towards Reid because it was obvious she would not be well-received. Last week was a bad judgment call. She was so frustrated with what was happening with her and Reid that she needed to blow off some steam. She was deeply regretting she had to do it in Boston.

The rest of them got in the Hummer as Caleb drove away towards Ipswich. They followed suit. The ride back was quiet. Nobody wanted to bring up the subject. Kate just patted Dylan's hand every five minutes to reassure her that everything was going to be all right.

Caleb was waiting with Sarah at the parking lot when the others drove in. Reid wasn't with them. He probably jetted out of there as soon as they arrived.

"He already went to his room." Caleb told Dylan apologetically. She nodded and walked toward the direction of the boy's hall. Tyler stayed behind knowing that the two needed some time alone first.

Dylan didn't know what to say to Reid after that. This had been one of the happiest days of her life only to be ruined by that jerk John. She had forgotten that John and a few other guys she dated went to NEU. She was just so excited about her day with Reid and his friends that it slipped her mind.

She walked slowly, dreading the reception she would get once she got to Reid's room. She knocked twice, but no one answered. She tried opening the door but it was locked. She knocked again this time calling out his name quietly. Before she could hit the door again, it swung open revealing a very angry Reid.

"Why are you mad at me?" asked Dylan. She decided not to apologize because in truth, she didn't do anything wrong. They weren't dating and he'd been with other girls as well.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Reid shot back through his teeth. He turned around and sat on his bed still glaring at Dylan. Dylan went in and closed the door behind her.

"We weren't even together then," defended Dylan. "Besides you were with other girls last week. That was just one time for me!"

"I didn't sleep with them Dylan!" Reid cried. "Ever since we were together that night I haven't slept with anybody else!" Dylan was taken aback by his answer. She could have sworn he slept with Kimmy. She actually heard it. Or did she?

"I'm sorry, okay?" cried Dylan. "I was just so depressed about what I did to you and then I see you with Kimmy and everybody was calling me a slut, I couldn't handle it! I had nobody to run to but John, okay?" Dylan was crying now. Reid didn't know what to do when women cried. Usually he'd just leave them alone to cry, but this time he went over to Dylan and hugged her while she cried.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten mad." Reid said quietly. "Could you stop crying? It's kinda breaking my heart." Dylan smiled at him through teary eyes and kissed him.

She pulled Reid closer as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She responded with her own as Reid took off her jacket. She stopped and pulled Reid's shirt over his head while looking into his deep blue eyes. He pulled of her top as he kissed her shoulder lightly sending shivers up her spine. He laid her down on her bed ever so lightly and began to unbutton her pants and slid them off.

She unbuckled his belt and opened his pants revealing a very excited Reid. He grinned at her as he nibbled on her ear making her moan a little. He saw this and licked even more furiously which sent Dylan into a frenzy. It was like she wanted to push Reid off and pull him closer at the same time.

He propped Dylan up while still kissing the side of her neck as he unhooked her bra with his hand. Slowly, he pulled off her panties to reveal that she was ready. He pulled down his boxers and gently thrust himself inside Dylan. She gave a small whimper which was a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"How does it feel?" Reid asked as he kept on going. Dylan blushed at his question. She didn't really get asked that kind of question during sex.

"Tell me," he whispered as he breathed on her ear. This made her moan sharply. "Tell me or I'll stop." Dylan didn't want him to so she decided to give in.

"It feels good," she answered quietly. He started slowing down which made Dylan arch her back more to reach him.

"Just good?" he asked while starting to retreat.

"Fuck Reid, I love it!" she sort of screamed. Suddenly the door opened which showed Tyler, Caleb, Pogue, Sarah and Kate. Dylan yelped as she pulled the blanket over her.

"Fuck dude!" said Tyler as he tried to cover his eyes. "I thought you were just talking! Put a tie on the door or something!" He closed the door before Reid could throw a picture frame at him. Dylan glared at Reid. Reid just threw his head back and chuckled. Dylan couldn't keep it herself, she laughed along with him too. They figured they should return to what they were doing so Reid wrote 'DO NOT DISTURB!' on a piece of paper and slapped it on the door before closing it.


	16. Naughty Girl

"You whore!" said Brittany as she sat down across Dylan during lunch. Dylan wanted to have lunch with Sarah and Kate but thought that she should spend some time with the others first.

"You know the sexual radar thing is starting to get old." Dylan said as he sipped her coke. Brittany just smirked at her.

"Everyone in school knows" started Brittany as she took Dylan's burger and bit into it. "Jake Turner and Sylvia Peters saw you go in the guestroom with Reid. Not only that but they heard you from the other room. They couldn't have sex because they were a little traumatized by hearing you and Reid screaming each other's names all night." Dylan just laughed. She expected this and she didn't really care. She was happy now.

"What they don't know is you slept with him again last night." Dylan just shrugged. She knew Brittany would find out eventually but she humored her friend.

"And how would you know?" Dylan asked innocently.

"You walk like you've been run over by a bulldozer." Brittany said bluntly. It was true. Dylan was sore all over. She and Reid didn't even have dinner last night. They just kept going at it until dawn. Reid even had to call Tyler to tell him to crash at Caleb's or Pogue's.

"You've tried him. You know how he's like!" said Dylan as she took her burger from Brittany.

"I know!" giggled Brittany. Dylan didn't care about who Reid had slept with. What's important now was that she was the only girl Reid was seeing. "I've got some mefenamic acid for the soreness in my locker, if you want some?" Dylan shook her head politely.

"It's okay, I've already taken some. Three in fact." Brittany nodded and looked over at Kira's table. She was with Kimmy, Aaron and his boys.

"You do know Kimmy's trying to turn Kira against you now?" Brittany asked Dylan quietly.

"Kira has always been against me. She just doesn't have anything to throw at me and she wouldn't even dare." Dylan looked over to them and waved sweetly at Kimmy which made the girl fume and stomp off the cafeteria.

"Just watch your back, Dee. You know I can't choose sides." Dylan nodded to show that she understood. Brittany got up to go to her locker before class. Dylan sighed as she went back to eating her food.

"Hey beautiful," said Reid as he sat down beside Dylan and kissed her cheek. "What are you doing here by yourself?"

"I just had lunch with Brittany, or rather she had lunch." Dylan pointed to her half-eaten meal. "Where are the guys?"

"Tyler's getting our lunch," replied Reid. "Caleb and Pogue's working on their History project. I don't know where the girls are." Tyler came over and sat across them bringing a tray full of food.

"Damn you, Reid." Tyler said as he placed the food on the table. "I'm not your personal waiter!" Reid just shrugged and took a bite out of his sandwich. Dylan laughed at their bickering.

"You know you shouldn't walk around these halls by yourself," started Reid. "Some girls might attack you or something. You know how jealous they get when I start dating."

"Ha,ha! Very funny," said Dylan as she shoved Reid playfully. "Let them try and let's see whose kicking whose ass."

"Tough girl you got there Reid, I'd be careful if I were you!" Tyler said raising his eyebrows. Dylan stuck out her tongue and threw a piece of potato chip at him.

"Miss Han!" Tyler faked a teacher's voice. "Food fights are not tolerated here at Spenser!"

"You're such a goody-goody, Ty!" Dylan chuckled. Tyler blew a raspberry at her and crossed his arms. "And so immature!"

"Isn't this a touching scene?" Kira jeered as she walked over to their table. "The Spenser threesome having lunch? How predictable of you Dylan." Before Dylan could reply, Kira had walked off towards the exit.

"Let it go, babe," said Reid as he patted Dylan's arm. "She's just jealous because she can't join in on us." Dylan slapped his arm which made Tyler laugh.

-

"That wasn't funny Kira!" Dylan said as she entered the gym stomping over to Kira. She was talking to the others probably spreading another nasty rumor about her.

"Why not? We're all laughing our asses off here. Right girls?" The girls behind Kira started giggling weakly just to satisfy Kira.

"You just keep your nosy ass out of my life!" Dylan yelled at her before walking out of the gym. She did not want to practice today. Sarah would understand. She just hoped she could survive one practice without Dylan there to look out for her.

-

"You're late again, public!" Kimmy yelled at Sarah as she entered the gym. It seemed that Kimmy was now Kira's right-hand girl because Brittany was always siding with Dylan. Sarah groaned inwardly as she stepped up to her place. She scanned the room looking for Dylan but she wasn't there.

"Looking for your BFF, public?" Kira asked sarcastically. "She's not here to save your scrawny ass this time. You're going to be treated just like the rest of these girls." It was actually the opposite. Kira commended the girls on their executions while she kept on scolding and yelling at Sarah. She couldn't really take this kind of shit, but she had to. She wasn't going to cave. That's exactly what they wanted to happen.

She just had to suck it in for the rest of the hour. It was going to be a long one.

-

Dylan peeked in the double-doors towards the swimming pool and saw that the boys were doing warm-ups. She went in and sat on the bleachers. There were a bunch of other girls there as well. Probably the hot guys' groupies. Don't they have anything better to do? Some of them threw nasty looks at Dylan. They probably heard about her and Reid.

Reid got out of the pool and toweled off. He saw Dylan and waved at her. He told the other guys that she was there and they all looked over and waved at her too.

"Slut!" someone muttered behind her. She turned around and saw the girls with innocent looks on their faces. She turned back to see the four boys do laps.

"What a bitch!" Dylan didn't bother turning around. She just ignored them and watched the boys.

"Whore!" This time it was much louder that some of the guys even turned to look and giggle. Dylan stood up and walked over to them.

"If you have anything to say, say it to my face!" Dylan snapped at the little redhead who looked like she started it. The redhead stood up smirked at her.

"I said," started the redhead as she inched closer. "You're a slut, bitch and a whore!" The redhead shoved Dylan so forcefully that she fell off the bleachers. The guys all clutched their stomach and started laughing. The girls all stood up and started pointing at her while laughing.

Dylan kicked the peg that was holding one side of the bleachers up with all her might. It broke and made the bleachers fall forward which sent all the girls into the pool. Luckily, they didn't hit Tyler who was had just swam past them. The guys were still oblivious to what was happening because they were just finishing their lap.

Dylan ran out of the room hoping to avoid further embarrassment. She heard the girls screaming and the guys laughing their asses off.

"That'll teach them to mess with me," Dylan said to herself as she walked back towards her dorm.

-

"Someone's been a naughty girl," Reid said as he entered Dylan's room. Dylan just shrugged. She was on the bed writing their history report. It seemed that Brittany didn't have any time to help her.

"Those bitches deserved it anyway," said Dylan as she sat up to let Reid sit.

"I wish I'd seen it!" exclaimed Reid. "Why couldn't you wait until we got out of the pool?"

"Because I knew you would have helped me or even stopped me from bating those bitches down."

"That's Caleb's job," said Reid. "I like watching girls fight. It's kinda hot." Reid grinned at her as he said this.

"You're unbelievable!" Dylan joked. "How's you history report? I'm swamped right here, so don't even think about it." Reid was about to nuzzle her neck before she playfully stabbed him with her pen.

"Damn report," grumbled Reid as he lay down next to Dylan. "I've finished helping Tyler. All he said was copy some stuff out of a book and then read it next week. But your friend Kimberly was it? She's always at our room trying to get us to do more work just so she could stay with us."

"That's Kimmy!" said Dylan. "Do you even remember my name?" Dylan joked.

"Of course I do, Dina!" Dylan punched him playfully on the arm. She quickly forgot about her homework as she and Reid cuddled and talked until dinner.


	17. Worst Day Ever

Every day of the week was the same for Dylan. When she walked towards her classes people were still whispering about her. Most of them were even shouting out at her. She didn't care anymore. She finally decided that she might get in trouble if she kept getting in these girls' faces. She made sure not to walk around school alone in case some of them ambushed her in the bathroom or when no one was watching. It had happened to Sarah before and it wasn't pretty.

Even Kira and her friends didn't speak to Dylan anymore. She thought this might have been how Kate felt. She had lunch with Brittany now and again but they didn't spend as much time together like they used to. Brittany told her that Kira and the others were planning something but they wouldn't let her in on it. Brittany still stayed neutral, but it was getting harder and harder. They were also giving her a hard time.

"Oh, Dylan!" Kira called to her in a sing-song voice during practice. "I have to talk to you." Dylan walked over to her preparing for anything that Kira was planning to do. No mater what it was she wouldn't let it phase her.

"You know, these steps that you showed us look a little familiar," said Kira.

"That's because we've been practicing them everyday for the past month?" shot back Dylan.

"That's not what I mean, honey." Kira said through her teeth. "I remember seeing you and public over there shaking your asses for the whole school to see during the party at Pogue Parry's."

"What's your point?" asked Dylan snidely.

"I'm saying, I know a little more than you think I do." Kira said while smirking. "Do you think it's funny letting that white trash over there choreograph our dances? You are making a fool out of this squad!"

"Everyone liked them and you know it," retorted Dylan.

"Not for long!" snapped back Kira. "I'm kicking you off the squad, Dylan Han. You're pathetic little ass isn't welcome here anymore!"

"You can't do that, you bitch!" Dylan got into Kira's face now. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they waited for another catfight to happen.

"Oh, but I can!" interjected Kira. "Ask Ms. Jenkins if you want. I've already told her about your little stunt with Kimmy. We have witnesses." Dylan looked around the room and most of the girls were smirking at her except for Sarah and Brittany.

"Not only that, but destruction of school property, Dee? I thought you were better than that." Kira whistled through her teeth and suddenly the gym doors opened and in came the redhead that Dylan had faced last week at the pool. "Meet your replacement, Vivian Harvey." The redhead grinned menacingly at her as she stood beside Kira. They looked like twins from hell.

"Fine, I don't need this shit!" Dylan turned around and stomped off towards the exit. Sarah went over to the bleachers and took her and Dylan's stuff.

"I'm quitting this squad," said Sarah. "Who'd even want to spend three hours a day with you bitches?" With that Sarah ran after Dylan out of the gym.

"Fine by us, skank!" Kira yelled at her but she was already out of the door.

-

Dylan couldn't breathe. She was panting after her run from the gym. This was the worst day of her life. She wouldn't get to dance anymore. She had no idea how to get herself out of this mess.

"Dylan!" called Sarah a few yards away. Sarah was carrying two gym bags. Dylan remembered quickly that she had left her stuff in the gym. Sarah finally caught up to her and was also panting heavily.

"You, you forgot this," said Sarah through her heavy breathing.

"Sarah, why'd you leave?" asked Dylan as she plopped down on the grass. "That's exactly what they want." Sarah sat down next to her and lay on the ground.

"Without you there, I wouldn't survive a day," Dylan shook her head while laughing.

"I guess you're right," said Dylan as she took out a water bottle from her bag. "I can't believe they'd do that to me. After everything I've done for them."

"Once a bitch, always a bitch. With the exception of you, of course." Dylan laughed at Sarah's observation.

"I'm just bummed out about this. How will Julliard take me now? I don't have credentials and maybe even a mark on my permanent record for that stunt I pulled at the pool." She took a swig of her water and let the water rush inside her so she could relax.

"Those other years that you danced will be credited," explained Sarah. "And you can always go on probation for that thing at the pool."

"I hope you're right," said Dylan. "Can you believe they'd let that ditzy redhead replace me? I bet the girl can't even dance for shit." Sarah chuckled at this.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." Sarah said as she stood up. "Maybe we can think of a new hobby? We have all this free time on her hands, anyway."

"I'm probably going to spend it in detention," said Dylan glumly. Sarah pulled her up and they walked together towards the cafeteria.

-

They arrived at the cafeteria to see Caleb, Tyler, Pogue and Kate having a snack. They told them about what happened and the gang had their sympathy.

"You guys are like the best ones on that squad!" said Kate. "That bitch is so gonna regret kicking you guys off."

"Actually Sarah could have stayed," said Dylan. "But I'm glad she didn't. Who would want to dance their crappy steps anyway?" Sarah nodded in agreement.

"That kind of sucks," said Tyler. "Now how can we watch you guys dance?"

"There's still parties, you know?" suggested Pogue. "Or maybe you can make your own little dance troupe?"

"That's a great idea, but there aren't any more dancers here." Dylan argued.

"That's okay," said Caleb. "You'll find a way. Like Kate said, you guys are the best here."

"Hey you guys," said Dylan. "Where's Reid? I haven't seen him all day." All the boys looked down trying to pretend they didn't hear her.

"What is that little twerp up to?" Dylan asked them. Pogue and Caleb pointed at Tyler. He shook his head trying to avoid answering her.

"If you don't tell me, you're going to see a very bad side of me, Ty!" warned Dylan.

"Okay, okay!" said Tyler before Dylan could grab his collar. "He made me promise not to tell! He's got a surprise for you, but he didn't tell me what!"

"Ooh, what could it be?" asked Kate.

"This is so unlike Reid, so you have to expect the unexpected." Tyler said sarcastically. Dylan's phone vibrated and she looked and saw a message from Reid.

"He said to meet him at my room," said Dylan. Kate and Sarah exchanged knowing glances while the guys rolled their eyes.

"It's better than being locked out of my room again," said Tyler before Dylan slapped the back of his head. He groaned and stuck out his tongue at her before Dylan got up to leave.

She walked quickly towards her dorm. She was excited at what Reid had planned for her. Like they said, expect the unexpected, so she didn't have a clue what it was. She turned a corner and she saw Kimmy and Reid kissing. She actually felt her heart breaking as she ran away from the painful scene.


	18. Crash and Burn

Reid walked towards Dylan's dorm room. He was so excited for her to see what he got her. He was carrying a shopping bag that had her favorite chocolate, a blue tulip and a box that had the most perfect charm bracelet he ever saw.

"Hi Reid," A girl popped out of the room beside Dylan's. He forgot it was their partner in History, Kimmy.

"Hi." Reid said flatly. He was supposed to go in Dylan's room but he knew it was locked and he didn't want to use in front of this girl, so he stood outside the room and waited for Dylan. Suddenly the girl grabbed his shopping bag and peeked in.

"Ooh! Is this for me?" Reid snatched it back from her which made her pout.

"Could you please leave me alone?" Reid said rudely. It was as if the girl didn't hear him. She started pawing his arm. He tried to shrug her off but she kept on holding on to him.

"Don't tell me you don't like me anymore, baby?" Kimmy asked seductively.

"I can't even remember your name!" Reid said as he tried to push her off.

"Let's see if you remember my name now!" Before Reid could protest Kimmy stuck her tongue down his throat forcefully. Reid pushed her off just in time to see Dylan running away from what she saw.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Reid spat out before running after Dylan. He even forgot his shopping bag on the floor. Kimmy picked it up with a smug look of contentment on her face.

-

"Dylan! Dylan!" Reid chased after her but she was too fast. He got to the parking lot in time to see her drive off. The girl was definitely angry because she almost ran some students over.

"Fuck!" Reid screamed as he kicked the pavement.

Reid waited at Dylan's dorm all night long. She had to come home sometime. It was almost midnight but Dylan still wasn't home. He tried to call her but he found her cell phone smashed where she parked her car. After two hours, Reid started to get sleepy. He tried to stay awake but found that he couldn't. He finally gave in and fell asleep.

He woke up to the sound of someone moving around in the room. She thought it was Dylan, but the girl had blonde hair. He thought it was Kimmy again but when his vision cleared he saw that it was Dylan's friend Brittany.

"Oh, you're up." Brittany said dryly. "I don't know how the hell you got in here but you're waiting for no one. Dylan's moving out."

"What are you talking about? Where is she staying?" Reid asked her.

"Do you actually think I would tell you?" Brittany snorted.

"Please, tell me!" Reid pleaded. "It wasn't what it looked liked! I have to explain to her!"

"Sorry, Reid," said Brittany. "I'm not gonna let you hurt my friend. You've done that to enough of us." Brittany collected the box she filled with Dylan's stuff and left the room. Reid couldn't believe what was happening. He had been so happy with Dylan. She would never hurt her. She was different. He loved her.

-

"You're an asshole!" Sarah had just slapped Reid as he came inside Caleb's house. Caleb was beside her so Reid couldn't actually do anything about it if he wanted to.

"Get your story straight, Wenham!" Reid snapped at her. "The girl kissed me, I pushed her back. Dylan saw and ran right out of there. I couldn't catch her."

"A likely story, Reid!" Kate was now joining in on 'Piss-On-Reid' day. He didn't know how they found out. Dylan probably called them.

"Do you know that the entire school knows?" asked Sarah. "Do you know what this would do to Dylan? After all the crap she's been through this week!"

"It's not my fault!" cried Reid. "I tried looking for her but I don't know where the hell she is! I tried following Brittany but she didn't go to Dylan at all."

"We really don't know how to believe you, Reid." Tyler said disappointedly. "That is how you work."

"You too, baby boy?" asked Reid skeptically. "I can't believe you guys! You're my fucking best friends and you won't even trust me!"

"You really haven't given us any reason too." Caleb pointed out. Pogue was also looking at him disappointedly.

"Fuck this shit!" Rid yelled as he stormed out of the house. He didn't need this kind of shit form his friends. He forgot to steal Tyler's keys so he was forced to walk into town. He made a mental note to beg his mom for another car. They stopped buying him cars when he crashed three of them.

"Dylan, where are you?" Reid asked himself as he walked down the road.


	19. This Is Not Happening

It was raining hard. The drops were so big that it actually hurt in places that it hit. Dylan was sitting beside the pool at her house. Nobody knew she had a house in Ipswich. She never went home because her parents didn't live there. Now was the perfect time to move back in. Luckily for her, they never fired the maids and the gardener. The house still looked good as new but it didn't matter. It was as if she was dead anyway. She thought of transferring but no one would accept her this late in the year. She didn't want to stop school because she had wasted enough time already.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" Brittany yelled over to her. She was under the awning beside the house. Of course she wouldn't want the rain to ruin her hair. Dylan shook her head and stood up. She walked over to Brittany who was gesturing to the maid to bring some towels.

"It's okay, it's not that cold anyway." Dylan said while shivering.

"Yeah, and I'm really blonde!" Brittany retorted. "Get your ass in there!" Dylan led the way to the living room while Brittany followed. Dylan sat on the bearskin rug while Brittany turned on the fireplace using the Universal remote control.

"I can't believe you'd rather live in a dorm." Brittany said as she plopped down on the couch. "Can I move in with you?" Dylan nodded not really hearing what she was saying.

"Never mind, I'd hate driving all the way to school everyday." Brittany eyed her friend who was staring at the fire. She was glad there was a fire-shield there in case Dylan decided to stick her head in.

"You know, I saw Reid yesterday." Dylan still stared off in space. "He said something about it wasn't what it seemed. You know, the usual bullshit." Brittany was beginning to get annoyed by Dylan's silence.

"He actually followed me all day yesterday. I couldn't shake him off so I had to go here today." Dylan just nodded. Suddenly she felt a hard slap on her face which busted her lip.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, Dylan! You were one of the strongest girls I ever saw in Spenser! You ate guys like Reid for breakfast. You didn't let others put you down and now you're like a zombie! I hate what's happening to you!" Brittany was crying now. She was hugging Dylan from the back as she sobbed on her.

Dylan stood up, wiped the blood off her mouth and slapped Brittany. "You bitch. That fucking hurt, you know!" Brittany started laughing as Dylan joined her.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Brittany as they regained their composure.

"Let's just say, the old Dylan's back." Dylan grinned the way she always did before she met Reid. This was the grin Brittany always saw when Dylan was about to do something stupid, yet foolproof.

-

Dylan drove into Spenser almost running over some people again. She had been absent for two days. Apparently everyone noticed. Everyone stared in awe at her again. She looked better than she had before except for the cut lip. She made a mental note to yell more at Brittany about that.

She was wearing her uniform differently. She had her hair cut and was now sporting a new game face. It was terrifying the way she looked at everyone. She didn't need an army of skanks to pull of the Queen Bitch look.

She pushed the entrance door open and walked the halls like she owned the place. She stopped in her tracks as Kira, Kimmy and Rowena stood in front of her. She glared them all down.

"Look what Reid got me," said Kimmy as she lifted her arm. Dylan saw the most beautiful bracelet she'd ever laid eyes own. It was white gold with different charms. There was a musical note, ballet shoes, a ballerina, heart that had 'I LOVE REID' written on it and a little scroll that said 'To my beautiful dancer'. Dylan almost cried. But she didn't. She did not want these girls to see her fall down.

"It goes with your cheap personality," Dylan spat at her. She knew it was beautiful. She knew how much she would have loved it if Reid had given it to her.

"You're finished here, Han!" sneered Kira. "Go back to where you've been hiding the past few days."

"When I'm done with you, we'll see who's going to hide!" Dylan growled at her. Kira stepped back a little but quickly went back to her attack position. Dylan was not going to do this here. She had too much at stake. She stepped around the girls and walked towards her next class.

-

"Dylan! Over here!" Sarah called to her. She was sitting with Kate and they saved her a seat. She waved and walked over to them.

"You look really good!" said Kate. "What have you been doing?"

"Buffing up," winked Dylan. "I'm getting ready to pound these girls to dust." They knew she was joking so they all laughed.

"What happened to your mouth?" asked Sarah as she held Dylan's face.

"Fell down," Dylan shrugged. They wouldn't understand if she told them that Brittany had hit her. Sarah and Kate nodded as the teacher came in.

"Ah, Miss Han," announced the teacher. "Nice of you to join us. You are wanted at the Provost's office after this class." Dylan nodded and started to take notes as the teacher started the lesson.

-

"You will not believe what everyone is saying about you!" Kate told Dylan at lunch that day. Sarah listened eagerly because she hadn't heard this yet.

"What's new about it this time?" Dylan asked as she munched on her nacho chips.

"Kimmy has been saying that she beat you up. That's why your lip was cut." Dylan shook her head. The lengths these girls would go to destroy her was unbelievable.

"How pathetic." Dylan snorted. Just then, Sarah's phone started ringing. Dylan and Kate stopped to listen. It was a girl reflex, listening on other people's conversations.

"Hello? - Hey Cay. - Yeah, she's with us. – What happened? – Oh my god, is he all right? – How did that happen? – You think of what to do first before I do anything here - Ok, bye."

"What was that about?" asked Kate. Sarah whispered something in her ear.

"We have to go, Dee. Caleb kind of needs us." Sarah said apologetically.

"But we have classes," Dylan protested.

"It's kind of important, so can you like cover for us or something?' Kate pleaded. Dylan reluctantly nodded before they went out of the building. She couldn't help but think it had something to do with her. She did hear Sarah say something like 'She's with us'. It couldn't have been Kate because Pogue could have called her. She decided to follow her gut and follow them.

She ran quickly towards the door and peeked outside. She saw that Sarah and Kate were on their way to the dorms. She quietly followed them toward the boy's dorm. She had to be careful because they might see her. They stopped in front of Reid and Tyler's dorm room. Dylan hid behind the wall at the end of the hall so they wouldn't see her. She snuck a peek and saw that Pogue had let them in. She quietly walked over and put her head on the door. The voices were hushed but they were clear. She wore she could hear someone sobbing too.

"How did this happen to him?" Dylan guessed that was Sarah.

"Every time he's depressed he uses to feel better." Caleb. What was he talking about? It sounded like it was about drugs.

"Oh my god, look at him. How can we stop this?" Kate. Who could they be talking about?

"Only Dylan can help him, but I don't think she'd want to." replied Caleb. Now her suspicions were confirmed. She was involved in this somehow.

"Besides, we can't tell her" That was Pogue.

"Why is he tied up and gagged?" Sarah asked. Why would they tie somebody up?

"We're blocking his power so he can't use anymore. Besides, he keeps screaming and kicking stuff around." Caleb answered. Power? Is that new?

"God! I can't watch my best friend die!" It was Tyler. So it was Reid. Dylan felt a sharp intake of her breath. Reid was dying? How did this happen? Suddenly she fell over. She didn't realize that Tyler had opened the door and everyone was staring at her with confused faces.


	20. If Reid Garwin Died

Dylan tried to scramble up out of the floor and think of an excuse as to why she was eavesdropping but she failed to when she saw Reid on the bed. He had dark circles under his eyes and was struggling out of his bonds. She could hear him groan even with his gag.

"What's happening to him?" Dylan's voice crack as she said this. She looked at the others who were trying to think of something to say. She saw that Tyler had been crying. He must have been the one she heard sobbing. Caleb tried to help her up but she shrugged him off and went over to Reid. She touched his face which made him calm down a little.

"We have something to explain to you." Caleb said quietly.

"Explain it now!" Dylan cried. She couldn't understand why this was happening to Reid. Did he use drugs? Why would he do that?

"Please sit down, first," requested Caleb. Dylan sat down beside Reid and held his hand.

"To put it lightly Reid is addicted," said Caleb. "Not on drugs but something much more dangerous." Dylan nodded to say that she understood.

"You've heard of the rumors about us, right?" asked Caleb as he sat down on Tyler's bed.

"I don't understand," said Dylan.

"We're really witches," said Pogue. Caleb put up a hand to shush him.

"This isn't the time to joke around!" cried Dylan.

"We're not," said Caleb. "What we are about to tell you must not leave this room. Can you do that?" Dylan nodded trying to grasp the concept of what they were saying.

"We have powers. The kind that you can do almost anything with, but there's a catch. The powers are addictive. Since Reid has already ascended, that's when our powers fully mature when we're 18, his power is now connected to his life." Dylan couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was as if she entered the twilight zone. But she decided to humor them, if only she could figure out why this was happening to Reid. She waited for Caleb to continue.

"The past few days Reid has been using a lot. He couldn't control it and now this is what happened to him. I believe you must have heard that this concerns you too?" Dylan nodded slightly ashamed that she was caught eavesdropping.

"When he was with you, he stopped using completely. When he couldn't find you, he broke down. Now he's addicted. He can't stop using. We had to block him from using his powers but we can't keep on doing it or else we would become addicted."

"Is this all true?" Dylan turned to Sarah and Kate. They both nodded solemnly. Dylan turned back to Caleb. "What can I do to help?"

"We're not sure exactly, but as you can see, he's calmed down since you came here," explained Caleb. "We're going to stop blocking him now, okay? It's up to you to do this. Do anything you think will help." Dylan held Reid in both her hands and nodded to signal she was ready. Caleb, Tyler and Pogue's eyes flashed black for a moment. Dylan was shocked at what she saw which made her let go of Reid. She was suddenly kicked off the bed by Reid who was starting to struggle again. His eyes turned black and made things fly all over the room. She stood up again and threw herself at Reid.

"Stop it Reid! Stop! Please Oh god! Stop!" Reid started to calm down as Dylan held him. His eyes turned back to blue but they had no life in them. The others picked up the objects that flew off the shelves and put them back.

"Leave us here," Caleb told the girls. They nodded and went outside to wait.

"He doesn't recognize any of us, but he recognizes you," said Caleb.

"Reid please, I don't know what to do! Please don't do this anymore!" cried Dylan.

"Dylan?" Reid groaned.

"Yeah, it's me baby. Please stop. I don't want you to die," Dylan cried as she kept on hugging Reid. Caleb and the other's took off Reid's bonds. Reid rubbed his wrists and hugged Dylan back. Caleb and the others stepped back out if the room slowly. Tyler went over to Reid and hugged him as well.

"Glad to see your back, buddy." Tyler said through watery eyes. He stood up and stepped out of the room as well.

"Don't leave me," Reid whispered to Dylan. It was clear in his voice that he was exhausted. Dylan nodded and kept on hugging him. A few minutes later, Reid fell asleep. Dylan stood and kissed him on the forehead before leaving him to rest.

-

Dylan did what she always did when a lot of things were plaguing her mind. She drove around town trying to think. This has been one hell of a day. First Reid almost died, then she discovers all about their powers, and now she didn't know what to do about her and Reid. She couldn't very well stay with him to keep him alive. She knew she'd only get hurt.

She drove over to her favorite spot. She sat on the bench where she and Reid first talked. It was a perfect night. She liked talking to Reid and that first kiss was magical. But he'd hurt him now. She couldn't handle that. She threw her head back and watched the clouds. It was a beautiful day. How can it be so when she feels like she's carrying a ton of bricks on her back?

"Knew I'd find you here." Dylan turned around and saw Reid walking towards her while clutching his stomach.

"What are you doing here? You're not yet well." Dylan said as she went over to him to help him.

"I told you not to leave me," said Reid as Dylan sat him down on the bench.

"I just needed time to think" said Dylan as she sat down next to him.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Reid. Dylan looked out on the ocean and saw the waves crashing into each other. She thought that was how she and Reid were. Crashing into each other and then retreating back.

"Sorry to ruin my aura of mystery but I have to tell you something," said Dylan. Reid sat up to listen to her.

"I stopped school for a year in junior high because I was addicted to drugs," said Dylan quietly. "It wasn't because I was depressed or anything. I did it because I thought it was cool and I had nothing better to do. I did it for a year and by then I couldn't stop. I was in rehab for a year after that. I lost my friends, my family's trust and I was slowly losing my life." Reid stared at her as he listened intently.

"Even in rehab, I didn't stop drugs," said Dylan. "My cousin's dealer kept visiting me and slipping me some. One day, I realized that it had been three months since my family or my friends visited me. They didn't even call anymore. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw myself for the first time. I saw a dead person. Wanna know what made me change my mind?" Reid nodded quietly and waited for her answer.

"I realized what I stood to lose. I was fifteen years old. I had a whole life ahead of me. I still had time." Dylan explained. "I know this is totally different from your situation but it has the same solution." Reid just shrugged and stared out to the sea.

"You have a wonderful group of friends. You're family's still there and you've got a great life ahead of you. I'm also here, you know. I wouldn't know what to do if Reid Garwin was dead." Reid chuckled at her.

"That's another thing I have to talk to you about." Dylan said gently. "God, you're a great listener!" Dylan noticed that he hadn't even gotten a word in edgewise.

"I just love hearing you talk," Reid grinned.

"Guess you're back to normal then." Dylan chuckled. "Anyway, I can't keep on staying with you just because I'm scared you're going to die."

"What are you talking about?" Reid asked a little confused.

"I'm saying just because there's a possibility you're going to die every time I'm gone, I can't keep on hanging on to you."

"What are you trying to say?" Reid was now a little angry.

"I just don't trust you, Reid." Dylan said meekly. "I can't be with you, but I can stull be your friend. I wouldn't want to lose you." Dylan stood up to leave. Reid just sat there staring off the cliff. Dylan wiped her eyes, knowing that her heart was now being squeezed in a vice with every step she took away from Reid.


	21. First Time I Saw You

"You don't understand, do you?" Reid asked suddenly. Dylan was almost to her car but she stopped in her tracks. She turned around and saw Reid walking towards her.

"You don't even know what I've been through because of you." Reid said with no trace of anger in his voice. "I know you don't believe me, but never in a million years would I ever do anything to hurt you intentionally." Dylan stood her ground looking up into his eyes.

"The first time, I saw you was in freshman year," started Reid. "You looked like you were going to bite the head off of anyone who even got near you. You're hair was swept up into a messy ponytail. You were wearing a blue shirt and a white miniskirt. Pogue and Tyler even bet on what underwear you were wearing and made your skirt fly up." Dylan blushed that he even remembered especially about her underwear.

"I watched you everyday, trying to muster up the courage to talk to you. You were always with Brittany and Kira so that made it a little difficult. When I finally had the guts to do it, you were dating my best friend. That hurt like hell, you know that?" Dylan shook her head trying to hold back the tears that were now building up behind her eyes.

"When you broke up, you still didn't notice me. You know you're, the only girl I could never walk up to and say I like you. Then I thought you finally noticed me at Nicky's but then you kept blowing me off. But I still didn't lose hope. I wanted to show you how much I cared for you, but you wouldn't let me." Reid was now crying. Not sobbing but the tears freely rolled down his cheeks.

"I don't know why I kept holding on to you, but I did. It must be the way you scrunch up your nose when you're upset, or the way you laugh like a child, or the way you act like a bitch but still care for the people around you. I see your eyes sparkle when you dance and it made me feel like a million dollars to see that when you looked at me." Dylan was now sobbing uncontrollably. How could Reid Garwin notice so much about her when she only knew he was alive the past month?

"Dylan Amelia Han, I've been in love with you the first time I saw you and have never loved anyone else but you. That's why I can safely say that I would never hurt you, because hurting you is the last thing I want to do in this life."

"But you kissed Kimmy and you even gave her a pretty bracelet that would have looked ten times better on me and then you..." Dylan's bawling was cut off by Reid.

"I didn't give her fuck and she stole that from me! That was supposed to be for you!" Reid cried. "I didn't even kiss her, she kissed me! I pushed her back but you were already running away! Why would I tell you to meet me in your room if I was going to kiss her?"

"That was for me?" Dylan sniffed. Reid nodded as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Of course, it was." Reid replied. "I had it made especially for you. I even put your name on the little scroll." Dylan walked slowly to him and put her arms around him.

"I didn't know I could feel this way, but I have to say, I love you Reid Garwin." Before Reid could say anything Dylan kissed him. This time, there was music, fireworks, bells, angels singing, you name it. Every time they kissed, it seemed better and better.

-

"So this power thing?" asked Dylan. "You can do anything with it? As in anything?" She was at Nicky's with the whole gang. They figured it was a time of celebration since Reid and Dylan were now okay and he survived addiction and whatnot.

"We can't exactly tamper with nature but we can do almost anything else." Reid answered as he popped a fry into his mouth.

"Don't use again unless it's important, okay?" Dylan scolded him. Reid pouted at her and looked up with puppy-dog eyes. "Promise me, Reid!"

"Okay, okay, I promise." Reid held two hands up to show her.

"Who's up for a dance?" Sarah asked as she held a quarter in her hand. Dylan and Kate stood up pulling the guys with them.

"That's your area, why do we have to join?" whined Pogue. The other guys were groaning in reluctance.

"So we can teach you a few moves!" answered Dylan. Sarah picked 'Breaking Dishes' by Rihanna and the girls started dancing while the guys stood at the sides. They pulled them over and made them dance with them. Even Tyler joined in while he danced with Dylan and Reid.

When the dance was finished someone changed the song into 'When You Know' by Shawn Colvin. The others sat back down but left Reid and Dylan to dance.

"I wanted to tell you what I love about you," said Dylan as they danced.

"Oh come on, you're going to ruin my reputation with all this sweet talk, babe!" Reid said as he nuzzled her neck.

"You're the one who started it!" replied Dylan. "Now let me start." Reid groaned and nodded but secretly loved it.

"Your smirk, I think it's cute how it can make every girl except me fall for you. Your eyes, I love how I can see past the mischief and see the real Reid. Your touch, it makes me feel safe. Your love for your friends, I think that's the most important thing in this world besides family. Your smile, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen especially knowing that I'm the only one who can make you smile. Those are the reasons why I love you Reid. There's a lot more but right now, all I want to do is kiss you." Reid smiled and slowly went in to kiss Dylan. They stopped to see and hear their friends whooping and cheering them on. They just shook their heads and kissed again until the song ended.

_A/N: Sorry for the early alert for this chapter. I sort of uploaded it before it was finished. But here is the finished product. Hope you enjoy! R&R everybody!_


	22. Caught In The Act

"Miss Anderson, please report to the Provost office this instant," announced Mr. Burke, their English professor. Everyone looked up at Kimmy who was as surprised as they were. She didn't remember doing anything wrong. She walked out of the classroom straight to the office.

"What's up, Provost Higgins?" asked Kimmy as she opened the door. She saw that two people were already seated in front of the Provost's table. They turned around and both smirked at her.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" hissed Kimmy.

"Language, Ms. Anderson," Provost Higgins scolded. "You're already in hot water. Don't make me reprimand you for immorality also." Kimmy huffed and crossed her arms.

"There it is, sir. On her wrist." Dylan pointed out the shiny bauble on Kimmy's arm. Kimmy gasped as she tried covering it up. She did not expect this to happen.

"Do you have any proof that it is yours, Miss Han?" The provost asked. "These accusations are a bit extreme. I cannot believe that a Spenser student would actually resort to stealing."

"It's not Dylan's, sir," piped up Reid. "It's mine. I purchased it with my debit card and here is the receipt. I paid for the customizations and ordered the charms from France." Provost Higgins took the receipt from Reid's hands and looked at Kimmy disappointedly.

"May I see the bracelet, Miss Anderson?" Kimmy was shaking in her shoes. She didn't know how to get out of this mess. She only took the bracelet so she could dangle it in front of Dylan.

"Miss Anderson, now!" The provost warned. Kimmy stepped up to him slowly and took her hand. He looked intently at the bracelet and inspected every charm as he checked on the receipt.

"This is very serious, Miss Anderson," indicated the provost. "Do you know that we could expel you for this?" Kimmy shook her head as she cried.

"I don't think expulsion is necessary, sir." Dylan interjected. "There must be another way for Kimmy here to pay for her mistake?" Kimmy glared at Dylan. She was enjoying every minute of this. Now she would be indebted to her for saving her ass.

"Very well, then," said the provost. "Miss Anderson, please return the bracelet to Mr. Garwin." Kimmy complied and gave the bracelet to Reid.

"As for your punishment, you will be suspended for a week and you are off the dance squad." The provost announced. This made Dylan grin even more at her.

"Please call Miss Snider," The provost told Kimmy. "I believe you two are friends? Her case is even more severe than yours." Dylan and Reid looked at each other. They had no idea what Kira did. They left the office and went to their own respective classes.

-

"I'm not giving it to you, yet!" Reid teased Dylan. They were having lunch together with Tyler.

"Why not?" Dylan pouted.

"It's not the right time yet!" answered Reid.

"You better not be giving that to someone else!" Dylan warned him. Reid just laughed while Dylan punched him in the arm.

"Hey, that's a misdemeanor Dee!" Tyler teased. She stuck out her tongue at him and blew raspberries.

"Yeah, that's mature!" said Tyler as he rolled his eyes.

"Did you guys hear what happened to Kira?" asked Kate as she sat down with them. Sarah sat down beside her too. Everyone shook their heads.

"You know you're like a tabloid" Reid teased Kate. She shot him a look that made him back down.

"Someone submitted a sex tape of her and Aaron doing it in the Chemistry labs!" Kate announced with a look of disgust.

"Hey, where can I get a copy?" Reid piped in. Dylan punched him again, only this time a little harder.

"Let me just warn you not to touch any of the graduated cylinders with your bare hands!" exclaimed Kate. That made everyone crack up.

"I heard she got suspended and kicked off the squad for that!" added Sarah.

"So does that mean they need a new captain?" asked Dylan. Sarah nodded.

"It sucks that you're off the squad," said Sarah. "You would've made a great captain."

"Yeah, I guess." Dylan frowned. "Now I wish I hadn't tackled Kimmy or wrecked the bleachers." The girls continued to talk about the latest gossip while the guys talked abut how they could get the video. The girls just rolled their eyes.

-

"Hey stranger," greeted Dylan. She sat down beside Brittany on the bench in front of the school. This was turning out to be their most favorite spot to meet.

"Hey bitch," Brittany smiled at her. "Heard what happened to Kimmy. You should've seen her break down at practice yesterday. It was like she was expecting us to cry because she's leaving."

"More like celebrate!" chuckled Dylan. "How is practice anyway? I heard Kira's off the squad too."

"Yeah," replied Brittany. "She didn't even bother showing up like Kimmy."

"So, who's your new captain?" asked Dylan.

"I am." Brittany answered dryly.

"Really? That's great!" Dylan said with a twinge of jealousy in her voice.

"You're getting gullible, Dee." Brittany snorted. "We don't have a captain yet. Miss Jenkins can't find anyone to replace her. I can't do it because I'm not too enthusiastic about being a leader."

"That was cruel, Brit," Dylan faked pouting at her. "Damn, I wish I was still on the squad."

"Well," started Brittany. "I wanted it to be a surprise but since you keep on throwing hints at me that you want to get back on the squad…" Brittany didn't finish. Dylan sat up straight while waiting for her to continue.

"Miss Jenkins wants to talk to you about coming back on the squad!" squealed Brittany.

"Oh my god!" yelled Dylan. "Are you serious? Don't fuck with me Brit! You know I hate it when you do that!"

"I'm serious, dumbass!" said Brittany as she slapped the back of Dylan's head. "She's definitely going to make you captain!"

"This is so great!" squealed Dylan. "We can't celebrate yet, I don't want to jinx it!" Dylan clamed down and started to breathe slowly.

"Whatever," said Brittany as she pulled something out of her bag. "So you wanna watch some porn?"

"Oh no you didn't?" exclaimed Dylan as she laughed at what Brittany was holding. It was a video camera.

"Oh yes I did!" replied Brittany. "Don't touch the graduated cylinders with your bare hands, okay?" Dylan laughed at her as she played the tape.


	23. Happiness

"Miss Han, I'd like to talk to you." Ms. Jenkins said as she passed Dylan in the hall. She nodded and followed her former adviser to her office. This was it. She told herself before not to sound too excited if she's made captain and not to sound too depressed if she wasn't.

"You may have heard that Miss Snider has been kicked off the squad." Ms. Jenkins explained. "Therefore we have two available spots on the squad." Dylan nodded as she waited for her to continue.

"I believe Sarah Wenham quit in her own accord?" asked Miss Jenkins.

"Yes, ma'am." Dylan answered. "The squad wasn't treating her well so she decided to quit."

"I see," said Ms. Jenkins as she shuffled some papers on her table. "You've been doing your detention, I presume?"

"Yes, ma'am." Dylan replied. "I have one more week to go and my parents have already paid for the damages I caused."

"That's very good," said Ms. Jenkins. "I do not approve of your temper when certain circumstances arrive. But I will give you the benefit of a doubt to see if you can prove to me you're worthy of leading this squad."

"What?" asked Dylan as if she didn't hear right.

"Let me put in a simpler way," said Ms. Jenkins. "I want you to be captain of the squad because I feel that you are the perfect candidate."

"Oh my gosh!" squealed Dylan. So much for not getting too excited. "I'll do anything you ask me to ma'am. I won't let you down, I promise!"

"That's what I want to hear," Ms. Jenkins smiled at her. "I even heard from some of the girls that you choreographed the Fall Fest presentation."

"Oh no, Ma'am," said Dylan. "It wasn't just me. Sarah did half of it."

"Well, either way it was very good," said Ms. Jenkins. "I'm assigning you to inform Sarah that she may return to the squad if she wants to."

"Um, ma'am," stated Dylan. "I know that I just became captain but I would really appreciate it if you made Sarah my co-captain."

"That's up to you, captain," said the teacher. "I'm glad I picked you, Dylan. You're already proving to me how wise you are." Dylan nodded and shook her adviser's hand. She was so excited that she even hugged her. This was turning out to be the best day ever.

-

Caleb, Tyler, Reid and Pogue covered their ears to drown at the shrieking and screaming. Sarah, Kate and Dylan were jumping up and down the cafeteria. Everyone was looking at them but they didn't care.

"This is unbelievable!" squealed Sarah. "Pinch me! I must be dreaming!" Caleb pinched her side which made her squeal in pain. He feigned a look of innocence as Sarah slapped his arm.

"This calls for a party!" said Kate. "Who's gonna offer their house this time?"

"Not it!" said Caleb.

"Not it!" said Tyler.

"I already threw a party." Said Pogue

"Mom and dad are here," said Reid.

"How about my house?" asked Dylan.

"You have a house?" Reid asked skeptically.

"Duh! Where do you think I went when you couldn't find me?" asked Dylan. "It's the big white one on Hudson Street."

"I thought Brittany lived there!" whined Reid. "She acted like she owned the place."

"Stalker much?" Sarah teased Reid. He just made a face that made everybody laugh.

"So it's settled then?" asked Dylan. "Party at my place on Friday."

"I'll take care of the invites and e-vites!" Kate said as she whipped out her phone and started typing furiously.

"I'll take care of the music!" volunteered Sarah.

"The guys and I'll take care of the booze!" said Dylan. The guys all nodded and high-fived each other.

-

"You're house is amazing!" yelled Reid. The music was deafening and almost everyone at school was there. "I bet you're bedroom looks even more awesome." He grinned at Dylan as he said this.

"Not now, babe," teased Dylan. "We have to entertain our guests." Dylan stood up on the bar and pulled the other dance squad members with her. Tyler was the DJ that night. The music stopped and she spoke on the wireless mic he threw at her.

"Listen up everybody!" said Dylan. "This is a little something we cooked up during the week. Hit it, Ty!" Tyler spun the disc on the turntable and on came Nicole Scherzinger's 'Whatever U Like'. The girls started grinding and free-styling up on the bar. Their dance was almost similar to the steps Nicole did on the video.

After the song, the audience applauded and went back to dancing. Dylan jumped down from the bar and Reid grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.

"What was that for?" asked Dylan when Reid pulled back.

"That was so sexy I think half the guys here came in their pants," said Reid. "Now it's time for you and me to bail out of here."

"Reid!" whined Dylan. "We can't! It's my house."

"I've already told the others to take care of everything," explained Reid as he kept dragging Dylan out of the house. "Come on, you'll love this." Reid led Dylan towards Tyler's hummer.

"You know with all that money you have, would it kill you to get your own car?" asked Dylan as she got in the front seat.

"I talked to my mom already," replied Reid. "She said I'd have to wait until after graduation." Dylan nodded and sat expectantly beside Reid.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Dylan. Reid pulled over and took something from his pocket.

"You're giving me a scarf?" Dylan asked incredulously.

"No, wear that over your eyes." Reid commanded. "I forgot to tell you earlier." Dylan groaned and put on the scarf. It smelled just like Reid. She smiled and propped her head on the window. After a few minutes of driving, Reid finally pulled over. He got out of the car and opened Dylan's door. He guided her on somewhere grassy. The air was cool but somehow she could feel some warmth around her. Reid took off the scarf and what Dylan saw made her heart melt.

They were at the cliff. Reid had put candles all around the clearing. The bench was decorated with blue tulips, her favorite flower. In front of the bench was a small round table decorated in the same manner. A champagne bottle was chilling in an ice bucket and a box of her favorite chocolates was in the middle. There was a picnic basket on the bench but she couldn't tell what was in it.

"What is this?" asked Dylan. "You went all the way with this celebration, didn't you?"

"Do you know what date of the moth it is?" asked Reid. Dylan's eyes widened as she realized.

"Oh my god, Reid," Dylan said as tears started to flow from her eyes. "You actually remembered?" Reid nodded and led her to the table.

"Has it really been a month already?" Dylan asked. It was the day they first kissed. Reid actually remembered. Most guys made the first year anniversary a big deal, not the first month.

"Yes, and I've loved everyday of it." Reid whispered as he kissed her lightly. He took out two champagne glasses from the picnic basket. He popped the cork of the champagne and poured some in their glasses.

"Could you stop crying, babe?" asked Reid as she reached in the basket for a small plastic take-out box. Dylan couldn't stop. Everything was just so beautiful. She didn't even know how Reid knew her favorite flower and chocolate. She chuckled as she saw what was in the take-out box.

"Nice aphrodisiac," remarked Dylan as she took a piece of the baked oyster.

"Hey, anything to set the mood," Reid smirked. "Don't forget the chocolates. I did my research well, you know." They talked about everything that came to their minds; college, family, friends. They drank some more, but they both knew the alcohol wasn't the reason why they were so happy.

"I almost forgot," said Reid as he reached inside the picnic basket again. "I had it changed." Reid gave her a blue velvet box that obviously had the bracelet in it. She opened it and saw that it didn't look the same. It was even more beautiful. The charms now had diamond studs and her name was clear again because Kimmy had scratched it off.

"It's-it's-it's beautiful!" Dylan said as she started to cry again. Reid put it on her hand and kissed her. How can she be so lucky? This was by far the happiest day of her life. She'd been having a lot of those lately. Everything was in place. She was happy. She was content.

**THE END**

_A/N: That's all folks. Please be gentle with the reviews! Thanks to everybody who found the story readable. Don't worry. I've got a lot of spin-offs and sequels in my mind. I'm starting on it immediately. Send me some ideas if you like._


End file.
